Born of Men but of Elven Beauty
by Lysse
Summary: Hiranneth, faced with unknown odds when her village is attacked by savage enemies, leaves behind everything to begin a journey that will change her life, along the way finding unexpected friends that will help her discover her past and defend her future.
1. Hiranneth's Flight

_**Born of Men but of Elven Beauty**_

_By SilverLoom07, VilyaTook, Lysse, Estel4life, Mook, Elafacwen, and AvalonEstel_

_Before you bein: _This fic started out as a lone post on a Tolkien related Role-Playing forum. With the work of seven wonderful authors, we have made that one post grow and develop into a story that we all love and enjoy writing every day. It is always being written and revised, and the plot is still in progress. In this way, this fic is unique, because it is not just the work of one author, but of many. We all love our characters, their lives, and their troubles, and hope you will enjoy them also. Lysse  
_Disclaimer: _We're not saying it's ours, so don't have a cow. We don't own this stuff, no way no how.

* * *

Hiranneth sat in her father's large and comfortable chair, feeling happy and wistful as she looked out her window over the fields of Rohan. She was subconsciously stroking her long brown hair when her father entered the room, a big grin plastered on his worn face.  
"Happy Birthday, Hiranneth!" he exclaimed, whipping out from behind his back a shimmering new cloak.  
Gasping in delight, Hiranneth reached out a hand and felt the cloak. It was beautiful and lovely, made of fine grey silk with a warm wool inside, and it was all hers in its finery. She pulled the cloak around her shoulders gently and looked at her father with a smile. "Thank you, papa," she said as she tightly embraced his neck.  
Her father laughed heartily. "I'm glad you are happy, dear."  
Hiranneth's mother soon entered, reaching over and kissing her beautiful daughter's cheek. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart," she said quietly. Hiranneth embraced her parents again and enjoyed the wonderful afternoon they spent together.

Lying on her bed a few days later, Hiranneth was reading some of her mother's old poetry, her new cloak draped over her shoulders. Her quiet reading was interrupted by her father as he burst into her room, panting heavily. He crossed the room over to her and sat beside her.  
"Hiranneth, listen to me. Now that you are sixteen, you have some important decisions to make."  
His tone was calm, but Hiranneth sensed not all was right with her father. "What is wrong?" she asked.  
Her father looked deep into the blue eyes of his only daughter and pulled her closer to him. "Listen and hear me. It is not safe here anymore. You must run, you must leave here quickly. Do you hear me?"  
Something in her father's tone told Hiranneth he was not joking. She shook her head in disbelief.  
"Please, daughter, I love you so much. You must go," he whispered. He held her close and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. When Hiranneth showed no intention of moving, he assured her, "Your mother and I will follow soon, but you must go!"  
A loud cry suddenly rose up from the west hills. The two of them looked out toward it and saw fire and smoke rising in the distance. Hiranneth's father's eyes widened, and he pushed his daughter out the door and toward the woods to the east. "Run, now!" he cried.  
"But papa-"  
"Go!" He embraced her one last time and rushed back into the house, leaving Hiranneth with nothing to do but go on alone.  
Another cry of anguish and sound like the rolling of thunder further encouraged the girl, and she fled in fright into the trees.

Kiran ran his hand along his horse's neck. He had been riding along the border of the forest when Dune had suddenly spooked and thrown him. Luckily, he hadn't been hurt, just a little bruised, and he had found his horse soon. But the horse had refused to follow his owner out of the trees. Kiran tried again to coax him into walking forward, but Dune pranced away on his feet and refused again.  
It was then that Kiran heard the screams. He was startled by a girl who suddenly ran into him, out of breath and sobbing for help. She looked about his age, maybe a bit older, and, though she appeared to be mortal, she held the radiance and light of the elves. If he had not heard her speaking in the common tongue, Kiran would have thought her an elf.  
"What's going on" he asked her. He saw through the trees smoke and fire coming from the nearby village. "Was there an attack"

Hiranneth took a moment to wipe her tears and observe the young man she had run into. He was rather tall, with black hair and dark, intense eyes that surveyed her distress with concern.  
"I know not what happens. But my father told me to run, for it is not safe." She looked back to the valley and saw great parts of what was once her home up in smoke, the air filled with horrible yelling and wailing. Her eyes filled with tears once more and she turned away from the sight.  
"Please, sir," she continued, "I fear my family is in danger. I am but a poor girl, with nothing to aid me in protecting those I love. I cannot fight alone."

A strange surge of emotion pulsed through Kiran as the girl spoke to him. He thought a moment, then mounted Dune quickly and offered a hand to the girl. "I will fight with you" he said. "If it is death you are destined for, you shall not meet it alone, but I do not think that will be your fate." With sorrowful but trusting eyes, the girl took his hand and was pulled up behind Kiran. The horse cantered quickly down into the valley, and its riders made short introductions.

Hiranneth tensed as her house came into view. It was now nothing but ash and piles of smoldering wood; fire had taken everything. Fear overtaking her, Hiranneth jumped down from the horse and ran toward the ruin. She fell on her knees before an unrecognizable burned lump. She could not tell what or who it was, but felt tears of agony burn in her eyes. "The enemy has left," she said to Kiran, looking around at the vast destruction that surrounded her. "We are too late!" She kicked the remains of a broken chair and screamed in agony. _How could this happen?  
_Again sinking to her knees, Hiranneth's angry tears fell as she clutched her cloak and sobbed into it. "Kiran, who could have done this?" she wondered quietly. She was horrified at what the answer might be, but needed someone to blame for the pain she felt.

Kiran didn't answer her question right away. He was staring off in the direction where his father's house once stood. All that was left was ash and smoke. He dropped his hold on Dune's reins and the horse sniffed the ground curiously. When Kiran spoke, his words were choked and quiet.  
"I...I don't know. I don't know who did this. This destruction..." His sentence trailed off. "We must leave. This land is dead. We cannot stay." Some of the strength returned to his words now with a great sense of urgency that he didn't understand. Climbing on his horse once more, he beckoned for Hiranneth to join him. The two of them both shed silent tears as Dune sped on away from the ruins, hardly hearing the sound of hoof beats approaching.

Ahéawan's breath came out in rapid bursts as she urged her horse Sweord faster, struggling to catch up to the fleeing figures. When she thought she was in earshot, Ahéawan called"Hiranneth! Hiranneth"  
The horse ahead of her turned around, and she continued riding up to it. Still breathing hard, she said"Hiranneth. I am Ahéawan. I bring news of your parents."

Hiranneth's eyes widened and her heart raced. "What do you mean? You know what has happened? Are my parents all right" She breathed rapidly, looking to the woman's eyes for an answer. In the eyes of the older woman, Hiranneth saw coldness and determination, yet also an elegant sorrow. However, she hardly made sense of these observations, so was her mind racing in ache to know of her parents.

Ahéawan's heart softened at the sight of the young girl in tears. She took a deep breath and pulled a rolled piece of leather from her pouch.  
"Let me explain" Ahéawan began. "I am-was a friend of your parents. I know little of what has happened here. While riding about two days ago, I spotted dark beasts armed with weapons of fire heading this way. I tried to arrive before they did, but was too late. I came upon your father's house, nothing but ashes, and...well. This belongs to you."  
She knew her words did not make much sense to Hiranneth, but she handed the girl the roll of leather. As Hiranneth began to inspect it with troubled eyes, Ahéawan said"I found it among your mother's possessions. She told me of it, long ago. Does it mean anything to you"

Fly watched the strange encounter from up in a tree. He had just come from a rampage in the valley, and was slightly worn out, yet he enjoyed the sense of accomplishment his work gave him. He went out on the limb above them silently, without a creak in the beam or a rustle of the leaves. _What are they doing down there?_ He was suspiciously curious. He drew his bow and arrow and waited. There could be trouble.

Something drew Kiran's attention to a nearby tree. He caught a glimpse of the slightest amount of movement there that he was sure he imagined. Still, he watched it for any sign. He saw something move again. _There must be someone there!_ Slowly he began to pull Dune back, ready to spur him into a run should the movement in the tree be something troublesome.

Ahéawan had taken no notice of the young man before, but now saw him snap to attention and cautiously pull his horse into a more defensive position.  
She waited for Hiranneth to say something, but the young and frightened girl was still enthralled with the roll of leather. Ahéawan knew little of its contents, only that they must be guarded carefully.

He smiled as he saw the small group warily watch the area where he was hiding, yet observed they knew not what to expect._ So they have not heard of Fly the bounty hunter? _They would soon know. He called out, "Well well! What have we here?"

Ahéawan snapped to attention and drew her blade as she looked about for the speaker of the taunt. She saw nothing in the trees from the direction it seemingly came from, but upon closer inspection faintly saw a glimmer of light reflected off a weapon of some sort.  
She was about to further investigate, when another young man approached. Ahéawan looked at him suspiciously as he introduced himself, blade still drawn, and kept watch out of the corner of her eye for the hidden enemy in the trees.

_Curses. _The woman had spotted him._ Oh well. _Fly muffled a laugh. They could not see him; now it was time for some fun. He silently swung himself upside down on the tree branch, and with a gloved hand plucked the sword from the unwary older woman. He swung himself back up. "What is going on here?" he taunted as he climbed higher into the tree.

Ahéawan was still frowning at the trees when she felt a breeze softly pass her and her blade suddenly disappear from her grasp. She cried out as she whirled around and saw her sword vanish up into the trees.  
Eyes burning with rage at the trickery, Ahéawan kicked her horse sharply and rode to the edge of the wood. Despite her awareness of the danger, she looked straight up at where she supposed the creature to be and glared. "Give me my blade back now" she seethed. She placed one hand on her shield and her other hand on her knife, making it clear she was ready for a fight if need be. Ahéawan silently cursed herself for not having the sense to have taken up archery.

Fly laughed at her command. "Why should I?" he asked, hints of laughter in his voice. What fun this turned out to be. He was glad he had stopped by after raiding that town.

Thoroughly infuriated now at this nuisance, Ahéawan furrowed her eyebrows and lifted her knife as to throw it. "Release my blade, or so help me, when I get a hold of you, you will be lucky if your eyeballs stay inside your head" she shouted. She was a bit taken aback herself by her suddenly vicious temper, but nevertheless held her knife in a threatening position and continued to glare up into the trees.

Hiranneth was mostly in her own world at the time as she inspected the leather wrap. "Could it be..." Her mother had often hidden the leather wrap from her and told her never to look at it.  
She soon felt the tension in the air and looked about, hearing something strange. Quickly, she put the leather wrap in her pocket. She was afraid the strange person in the tree would take it in addition to Ahéawan's sword.  
"What is going on" she exclaimed as she pulled out her dagger. She looked at Ahéawan who now held out a small weapon in defense. "Creature in the tree" Hiranneth called out"what is your business, first of all, and why do you threaten us now? We are but travelers and wish to avoid harm." Not wanting to divulge too much information to the stranger, she did not speak of what they were running from.

Fly shrugged. "Travelers, no doubt from that town I just destroyed," he said mostly to himself. "I was ordered to kill all the inhabitants. Put down your weapons. They will do you no good. You know not to whom you speak." His light voice had lost none of its laughter, yet there was a tone that told them they should not cause trouble.

Ahéawan listened intently to what the invisible stranger in the tree said, stunned.  
"You..._you_ did this" she asked incredulously.She still did not release her knife, but tightened her grip. "To whom _do_ we speak"

"Ha" he scoffed. "My name is not worthy to be spoken by your lips! As for your question, yes, I did do this. I started the riot, burned the houses, killed the inhabitants..." He stopped, and looked down. "I am the Fly that cannot be trapped in any web, the son of the night, father of the shadow."

Ahéawan glared into the trees. "Riddles! We are given riddles from a monster who savagely destroys innocent lives. What is it that you have to gain, oh son and father of the darkness" she added mockingly. "If you be a man, then return me my blade and fight like one" Her boldness surprised even her, but Ahéawan stood her ground firmly.

Fly smiled wickedly, then jumped down from the tree, but in the form of a cat"Well? What are you waiting for"


	2. The Son of Sauron

**Chapter two: The Son of Sauron**

* * *

Kiarton was angry. He was angry at his father and all four of his over-bearing brothers. "Why did they have to send me to get their stupid horse shoes?" He ranted as he trudged up the hill. "They didn't even give me a horse!" Kiarton was bored and naturally when he saw a strange group of people over by a tree talking he went over to greet them. He tied his flaming red hair back and brushed off the dust from his simple clothes. "Hello there, strangers. I am Kiarton." He was never good with strangers but he tried his best to be amiable, though they were preoccupied with something on the ground and did not seem to notice his arrival. 

"Hiranneth, I have heard of this one," Kiran said as he observed the cat which had just jumped down from the tree. "They say he is a bounty hunter, a very dangerous man." His hand lingered on the hilt of his sword, but he knew it would be of no use. "How grand to have met him," he said dryly.

Hiranneth was, however, not paying attention to the cat. She was preoccupied by the leather wrap she held in her hands. It was calling to her somehow, telling her to open it. As she began to do so, she watched in awe as a map appeared on it. It seemed to be a hand written map of the region, the forest nearby, a river, and to the south through the forest what looked to be some sort of secret valley. The forest village had the name of Hunvel. _Strong heart_, Hiranneth somehow knew it meant. Seeing some sort of trail beginning to form through the forest, she traced it with her finger to Hunvel, a curious smile on her face.

Ahéawan gasped quietly as the creature jumped from the tree and landed in the form of a cat. However, her sword still did not appear.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" taunted the cat.  
Ahéawan was now becoming slightly nervous. "Well, I...," she searched for something to say. "My blade! Return it to me!"  
The cat did not move. Ahéawan spared a glance back at Hiranneth, who was entranced by the roll of leather that seemed to be...glowing? _How curious,_ she thought. However, Ahéawan scarcely had time to ponder this, for the cat crouching in front of her abruptly sprang into action.

Fly lept onto the shoulder of the girl with the map and began to purr. "What is this?" he asked.

Ahéawan scowled at the cat as it leapt onto Hiranneth's shoulder and became very interested in the roll of leather that she still gazed at.  
"You stay away from her!" Ahéawan warned. This creature was certainly dangerous, and the last thing she wanted was for it to possess the strange thing that had come from the ashes of the town it had just destroyed.

Fly looked at the older woman. The cat's golden eyes seemed to turn into licks of flame. His voice deepened. "What is this, that it is so important?"

Taking advantage of the 'cat's' distraction as he looked at Ahéawan, Kiran reached back and knocked the feline off of Hiranneth's shoulder. Not much to his suprise, the cat landed on its feet. "You _will_ stay away from her," Kiran said, his voice fierce. He maneuvered Dune around and looked the creature in its fiery eyes. He drew his sword gallantly, the blade glinting brightly in the light.

Fly the cat smiled. "You seem yourself so brave...facing me in this wee creature of miniscule powers. But what would you say if you fought the son of Sauron in all his power?"

Snapped out of her trance-like state when the cat was flung off her shoulder, Hiranneth listened angrily as the cat threatened Kiran. A dagger strapped onto Kiran's horse caught the girl's eye, and she reached for it, feeling the cold steel in her trembling hand.  
"Listen, demon of Darkness! You have gone too far, whether by my death or yours, you shall not go unchallenged. You killed my family!" she seethed. With fiery anger she leapt upon the creature and stabbed his leg.

Ahéawan watched the encounter in wonder. _The son of Sauron...?_ But she knew she was nothing without her blade. Clutching her knife tightly, she moved toward the cat, but suddenly Hiranneth sprang into action, stabbing the creature in the leg.  
"Hiranneth, no!" she called. She pushed the young girl aside and looked up in fear at the creature that was clearly no longer a cat.

Fly hissed in anger as he returned to his normal form. "I have powers unlike any of you have ever seen." His words came like the hiss of snakes. "You shall choose! To let me do as I please, and I shall not harm you. Or to challenge me, and I swear none of you shall pass unscathed."

Hiranneth pulled back and droped her knife, the blood on the knife hissing as it dissolved the steel blade, leaving just the hilt in her grasp.  
She looked into the eyes of the newly formed son of Sauron and fell to her knees, again a lowly girl, no longer a warrior with a noble cause. She faintly saw out of the corner of her eye another stranger, a boy with red hair, but took little notice of it; the impending danger ahead of her consumed all of her attention, and she felt nothing but fear.

Ahéawan looked fearfully up at the beast that stood before them, then to her companions. She certainly didn't want to be a coward and surrender from a fight, but neither could she bear the thought of the son of Sauron harming Hiranneth or the two lads. However, still not possessing her blade, Ahéawan realized sadly she could do nothing.

Kiarton watched dumbfounded as the harsh conversation turned into a fight. _The town is destroyed?_ he wondered. This would mean his family, his friends, his home…_gone._ Kiarton was temporarily winded by this new information. It was all too much to take in at once. Suddenly he felt very alone. To think that only a few minutes ago he had been complaining about his brothers who were now…he could not bring himself to finish the thought.

Kiran dismounted his steed and walked to Hiranneth's side, his sword still drawn and held proudly in his hand. He was eager to run his sword through this fellow, eager as he had never been before. He had always protected life, but this one, he could not stand the thought of him living for another moment. Still, he knew he could not beat him even were it a fair fight.

Fly was satisfied as they shrank back in fear. They would not attempt to harm him, that was enough. He sat down and stretched his long legs, relaxing. He could have killed them all with the flick of a finger, but, like most teenagers, he wanted things when he wanted them, at the opportune moment. He thought he might as well have some fun with this bunch too. "I'm glad we all understand each other," he said with a smug smile.

Ahéawan let out her breath, though unaware that she had been holding it, as the creature seemed to relax. She sighed, but her caution remained. "Well. Now what is it you want with us, son of Sauron? Of you I might desire a name, and my blade back if you would, please." She seemed more confident then she truly felt, but she hoped to be done with this creature and be on her way. Dark and dangerous magic ones of this kind were best left alone, especially when they had just maliciously destroyed a town out of cold blood.

Without moving a muscle the woman's blade reappeared and was thrown to the ground. "I have no name, though the few friends I have call me Fly." He laughed coldly. "That was before they knew. Had they been more careful they would still be alive now."

Ahéawan retrieved her blade and sheathed it carefully, feeling complete now with its weight at her side. As the son of Sauron-Fly-spoke, she glared at him. This demon was certainly of dark origin, and no good could come of conversing with him. But Ahéawan did not know what to do just yet.  
"Yes, I would suppose demons wouldn't make the best of friends," she said dryly, though not particularly to anyone.

"Trust me, they don't." Fly pulled two apples out of his pack and began to eat one, holding out the other. "Care for one?" he asked with a small chuckle. When he received no reply, he shrugged and took another bite of his apple.

Hiranneth watched the creature with heightened interest. She was inspecting him carefully, thinking of some way she might be able to escape him, along with her newfound companions. _But how?_ The map she held suddenly came to mind. She pulled it out and examined it. Writing itself along the edges was some sort of unintelligible script. Squinting, Hiranneth tried to read it, but her efforts were in vain. She looked to the others, wondering if they might know how to read this strange writing.

Forgetting Fly and the other boy for a moment, Kiran sheathed his sword and went over to where Hiranneth was studying the map. Looking over her shoulder at the parchment, he studied the script curling gracefully along the edges.  
"The writing there," he said, "it must be Elvish. But I can't translate it. It must be a very old dialect. Do you know where this place is?"

Hiranneth looked very closely at the writing. It seemed to form in front of her eyes and it began to make sense. It said to her as it glimmered like fire on the page, _Stab the son of Sauron, then run toward the woods. Make in hast, do not waste, for Sauron's wrath will be unfurled._  
She read this many times and looked at her companions. Did they see what she saw? She wasn't sure. But whether they saw it or not, she knew this wasn't by accident that this was so. Hiranneth looked into the eyes of the relaxing Fly, and with quickness and speed of an elf maiden, she ran at him and stabbed him in the chest.

Kiarton drew back as the girl stabbed Fly. He ran to the map and looked down, and for some reason the words made sense. "Run." It stated in large curly letters. He turned to the other boy, Kiran, who's face showed that he too had read the map.

"Run! Run!" she yelled as she left her dagger lodged in Fly's chest. Hiranneth ran toward the woods and looked back to see that Kiran and Kiarton ran after her. But where was Ahéawan?  
Her feet hit hard on the forest floor; she felt as if fire now followed her, and like a deer, she needed to flee. Her cloak whipped wildly behind her and her hair was blown like a running horse. How strange she felt, the map was now neatly tucked under her arm and a new power seemed to rise within her. Perhaps they could use the map to find the secret village and maybe someone there could help. Her speed became more like flying now. She now had a purpose.

"Run! Run!" Ahéawan heard someone call, but she couldn't. Her legs were paralyzed and her heart was stopped. She had never been so afraid in her life.  
Her brown horse whinnied in fright and fled into the woods. Ahéawan ached to go after it but she could not move. Fear gripped her like a thousand ropes binding her, like a thousand knives all wretching through her body, and all the while her mind was screaming _Run!_ But she could not move. The sight before her held her prisoner to her fear.

The wrath of Sauron had begun.


	3. The Golden Horse

**Chapter Three: The Golden Horse**

* * *

Hiranneth felt the wrath swell up around her and she fell on her face. It was like a a tidal wave of heat that had come to expunge all living things, but as she looked up nothing was on fire. It was merely the heat of the hatred that had pushed her down.  
She turned and looked at the edge of the forest; it could still be seen. And there stood Ahéawan, frozen by his power. With all her strength she lifted herself up and yelled to her. "Ahéawan! Resist this power! He is not as strong as you think!" Her voice was strong but deep inside she tried to keep from crying. She closed her eyes to keep form seeing something that might happen to Ahéawan. And then she began to pray. "Oh Valar…how can I save her?"

Suddenly out of the forest ahead came a horse. It was golden and tall, with a mane whiter than snow. Its eyes were like fire and burned through her soul. Hiranneth seemed to lose all track of time, as it moved past her and headed to the forest's edge. _Could this be a sign?_

Kiarton ran after Hirraneth until he was just at the edge of the forest. But suddenly a sharp searing pain ran down from his head all the way to his feet and he felt as if he had been torn in half. He yelled out in pain but then summoned his strength to look back. There was Ahéawan, stuck fast with a look of pure terror on her stony face. Then a horse that ran like a sun beam flew past him and stood between the kind elf and Fly, the sun of Sauron.

The horse burst through the forest and stood between the son of Sauron and Ahéawan. It spoke at length. "I am Goldwen, horse Lord of Hunvel. Take thine evil spirit from these people, and I will think of sparing you." His voice was loud and commanding.

Ahéawan felt a searing pain course through her that seemed to darken her whole body. She felt nothing but darkness, pain, and hopelessness. Just when she was about to succumb to the awful power which held her, a light burst through and banished the darkness. Ahéawan was thrown to the earth by the sheer force of it.  
Using all the energy she could muster, she looked up to find the source of the blinding light. It was a horse, with a coat of gold brighter than a thousand suns, and a mane of brilliant white. The horse charged and stood firmly between Ahéawan and the son of Sauron. The horse commanded something of the evil demon that coursed through her, and slowly Ahéawan felt its darkness receding. She gazed upon the brilliant horse one last time, then everything went black.

Fly felt the wrath of his father surging through his veins like flame. He called to Ittegar, his flying beast who came swiftly. He hopped on its back and it began to fly after the fleeing humans. As he came upon the brilliant horse, his beast extended it's long talons, and grabbed it.

Kiarton smiled weakly at Hirraneth and stared at the great horse that separated Fly from Ahéawan. But then the talons of a large creature which the son of Sauron was riding closed over the strong body of the horse. In a flash of light as brilliantly white as the horse's mane, the horse turned into an elf, strong and tall, with glowing white hair and long robes of gold. He hung limp in the monsters' talons and was carried off, his sacrifice made.

Kiarton managed to stand up and helped Hirraneth to her feet. Then he looked around. "Where is Kiran?" The two of them hurried out of the forest and Kiran rode slowly out of the wood.

"My horse got spooked and through me off." Kiran said in a pained voice. Then a ways off, they saw Ahéawan lying unconscious on the hard earth. The three ran to her and Kiran dismounted. Hirraneth was at her side.

"Aheawan please don't be dead." She whispered with tears in her eyes. The older woman stirred slightly and mumbled something. Hiranneth let out the breath she was holding and looked to the north in the direction that the great beast and the son of Sauron had taken the horse turned elf. "We have to go after him!" Hirraneth blurted out.

"We should follow the map," Kiran said. "Perhaps there is someone there that can heal Ahéawan. Maybe that is where the elf was taken as well. It seems to be the cause of this mystery, it may the answer as well."

Hiranneth felt a sadness come over her as she looked off in the direction of the beast and the horse that was in its grasp. The horse was not a horse but a kind elf who out of his generosity was taken up by an evil creature and left to an unknown fate."You are right Kiarton. We must save the elf, for we are in his debt."  
She looked at the injured Ahéawan. "But we must first go to the village on the map. I feel they will be able to help us." Hiranneth took up her things, threw them over her back, and urged the others to continue.

Ahéawan stirred as the two young lads made an attempt to wake her and continue on their journey. She was still somewhat disoriented, but the group managed to find her horse and hoist her onto it. She followed closely behind her companions as they headed into the forest. She knew little of what had happened, but was determined to find the son of Sauron. She would find him and have her revenge.

Kiarton followed the others into the forest. He hurt all over but Hirraneth looked so determined that he urged himself to go on. They trudged on until the sun was setting. He watched intently as Hirraneth examined the map closely. He was very tempted to blurt out are we there yet but he fought the urge and kept his mouth closed. "I am sorry to interrupt you Hirraneth, but I don't think that I can go on much longer without some sleep." He said.

Hiranneth was fully determined to continue, but Kiraton was right. They all looked tired. She put aside her pride and decided they should rest for the night, seeing how the sun was setting fast. They stopped in a small clearing just inside the forest and made camp there. Hiranneth pulled out some rations of bread and dry fruit and got water from a nearby stream. Crouching near some dried wood she had gathered, she tried in vain to start a fire. Hiranneth sadly realized her father had never gotten around to showing her. She sighed and said mostly to herself, "A lot has happened in the last day or so. I've fought the son of Sauron, was able to summon a horse of power, and _look_!" She threw dirt onto her helpless form of a fire. "I can't even light a fire." She sat down in sadness and wrapped herself up in her cloak, with her face slightly covered.  
She then laughed aloud, thinking how stupid she felt for making such a fuss, but her family still hung over her head. Her emotions burdened her heavily, but they didn't matter now. She had friends to look after and they would in turn look after her.  
The her mind suddenly thought of Fly. She asked aloud, "What if he's not done with us? What if he comes back before we get to Hunvel?"

Kiran moved to Hiranneth's side. "I he comes back I suppose we'll just have to find a way to deal with him," he said as he attempted to light a fire. A spark caught and grew, spreading it's warmth as it became a good sized fire. Kiran warmed his hands near it. "We have been lucky so far. It's like someone is protecting us."

When Kiran had started a good sized fire, Kiarton turned to him. "You're right about the luck being on our side. I have had this experience before. When my mother was killed by orcs, two of my brothers and I were left helpless, but a miracle much like your horse was given. A lance hovered in mid air, suspended by an aura of light. When I took it, not only did it give me courage, but it returned to my hand when I had killed the orc that so brutally took her life." He reached behind him and pulled out a beautiful lance, it was carved of the finest wood and the gold spear head gleamed in the firelight. "Look here," he said as he turned it over. "It is a strange inscription that I cannot read. I have gone to many scribes, but not one could decipher the script. Perhaps in this village that you speak of is some one who can read it," he mused.

Hiranneth smiled as the fire grew steadly, the sparks catching up in the air and dancing about the fire.  
"I know what you mean about this protection we are under. A light has seemd to engulf us with safety and care. I know not what this source comes from but it has certainly saved us." She looked at her friends and smiled, "I am glad you're all here with me. I've never been alone before, and when my parents died... I thought I would be alone forever." She felt suddenly strange, like something had just happened, like a light of hope had been burnt out. Forever lost in the void of time and space. A sadness came over her and she lay back on the ground against a log and silently fell asleep.

Ahéawan slowly unpacked her things from her brown horse and laid them by the growing fire. She listened to the others talk, deep in thought. The day's events had turned quite strange, and Ahéawan felt very strange, as though the haunting spirit of Sauron still hung over her. The whole event was still a blur to her.  
She lay down on her bed roll a ways away from her companions, trying to get some rest. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes were the smiling faces of her young friends. Ahéawan laughed silently at herself. _Friends. I have friends now._ She smiled one last time and drifted off to sleep.

Both of the women were asleep, but Kiran didn't really feel tired at all. He fed his horse Dune a carrot and brushed him. When he was finished, he sat back down and stared into the dying embers of the fire, still feeling no desire to sleep whatsoever.  
_There's something about Hiranneth,_ he thought. _She makes me feel so...different_. He looked at her face as she slept and listened to her slow, calm breathing. For the first time since he saw the lone trail of smoke, he remembered that he had lost his last remaining family, his father, in the same fire that the son of Sauron had started. _I will avenge him, and Hiranneth's family as well,_ he thought. _I will kill Fly, the Son of Sauron_. With that, he lay down and fell into a fitful sleep.

Hiranneth awoke the next morning to the sound of birds in the trees and the sound of sleeping friends nearby. She turned over and looked up at the sky. It looked to be nearly midday; they had slept in. She quickly got up and went about the camp grounds to pick up her belongings and remaining food. She walked by Ahéawan and spoke to her gently. "Wake up, it's the morning hours. We must move on." The older woman did not reply. _How strange...  
_Hiranneth turned back to her and kneeled beside her. Ahéawan still drew breath but would not wake. Hiranneth began to panic. "Aheawan! Wake up, are you ok?"  
Nothing was said. She woke up Kiran and Kiraton to get help.

Kiran woke with a start. Hiranneth, a worried look on her face, had shaken him awake, and Kiarton as well, before going back to Aheawan's side. He knelt beside her. "What's the matter? Is she still breathing?" He checked and found that she was, though she showed no signs of consciousness. "We must take her to the village," he said decidedly.

Kiarton woke up abruptly and opened his eyes to see Kiran and Hirraneth leaning over Ahéawan. He heard Kiran speak of taking the woman to the village. "How shall we transport her though?" Kiarton asked. Then he remembered his uncle's house that resided in a town not far from the forest. "I know there are some horses at my uncle's house," he said. "We can take the east road to the village."

Hiranneth carefully helped put Ahéawan on Kiran's horse, Dune. "Yes, let us go, Kiraton. I do need a horse, and maybe you need one as well." She laughed to herself.  
They quickly set off down the east road to get horses. As Ahéawan was slumped over on Kiran's horse, her brown horse followed behind them. It would be some time before they would get out of the region they were in by the looks of things on the map. They had at least three miles to go and noon was approaching quickly. The walk was silent and long drawn out, but finally they made it to the little house.

Kiarton sighed as he looked upon the familiar home. He led the company into the stable. His grey horse Maorn got up to greet him. "Hello my friend." Kiarton said to the stallion. Then he walked over to another black mare. He led the two horses out and handed Ril, the black mare to Hirraneth. "Here you are." He said and then turned to Kiarn. "You will probably want to ride your own horse." Kiarton said. "I will leave a note for my family." He said and then mounted Maorn.

Fly looked down in surprise as his winged beast screeched. The elf-horse had been crushed between Ittegar's claws. The beast that Fly was riding dropped the elf it held in its talons. The elf fell through the air but then began to slow, a shining light engulfed it and his body dissapeared into the night. _You will not escape so easily_, Fly said to himself, staring off into the direction the mortals had fled.


	4. Where Morgoth Doth Not Know?

Hiranneth mounted her black mare and steady herself. She wasn't used to riding, even though she lived in Rohan. She watched as the others got on their horses. She tied Ahéawan's horse to the saddle of hers to lead them to the village. "Are you sure your family won't mind? I don't want to upset anyone," she said to Kiarton. She looked at the horse she was on and smiled. "She is really pretty."

Fly crouched in the shadows silent. They could not see him, or feel his presence. He smiled. _So they had escaped?_ Quite not so. They would have to take him wherever they were going, or suffer the consequences. Though to them it would have seemed a threat, what Fly really wanted was a friend. He drove these thoughts from his mind and spoke.  
"To where can you go, where Morgoth doth not know?" He made his voice come from a tree, on the other side of them.

"Oh they won't mind, I hope." Kiarton muttered the last portion of the phrase. He was never on good terms with them so it wouldn't really matter. "Yes Ril is quite pretty." He replied but he was interrupted by a voice coming from a tree. Kiarton had the sinking suspicion that it was Fly. "Show yourself," he said loudly, turning his horse around. "Why do you stalk us? For what purpose? What did we ever do to you?" He let out his string of questions into the night air.

"We have done nothing to you! Why?" Kiran echoed Kiarton's question to the tree that spoke. He sat atop Dune, astride with the other three riders. He pondered the use of words Fly had used, recalling it to be from an old poem he had read in one of his mother's books.

Fly laughed out loud. "Nothing? You say you have done nothing? If I recall correctly one of you stabbed me a moment ago, unless you call attempted murder nothing!" The voice came from a different tree this time.

Kiarton kicked himself mentally for his stupidity. "Yes, but before. You threatened us for no reason." He attempted a lame recovery as he turned to the other tree. "Fine," he said. "I'm sorry. But what is it that you want from us then?" Maorn's ears went back and then forward and the grey horse stepped around nervously.

"Even Sauron's offspring have need for fun." The voice came from all around, at once.

Hiranneth grew angrier as the voice threw insults of sorts at them. She was tired of dealing with this "person".  
"Does the definition of fun mean killing and destroying the lives of people who will eventually see your end? If yes, then let that fun be so!" She glanced all around, looking for him.  
She turned her horse to and fro, and then decided they couldn't move on; Fly would discover where the city was.  
She whispered to Kiran, "We cannot delay, for Ahéawan's sake. But if we go now, he will follow and destroy the city as well. We will bring about terrible doom to those people." She took a deep breath as she saw Kiran nod slightly.  
"Son of Sauron! Hear my voice, I stabbed you. For causes just and with firm foundation. You threatened us, and you did something my own soul cannot forgive, lest I loose my self. But in all honesty, I mean no harm now. Please leave us alone for some time. And perhaps in a while, we may meet again." She knew this wasn't the best way to persuade Fly, but it was the only way she could get across.

Fly could not help but laugh at this. "No harm indeed!" He stepped out of his hiding place in the bushes and became visible. "I do not intend to hurt you or anyone else." He saw their doubtful glances. "And if you cannot believe me, how can I believe you meant me no harm?"

"Do we look like murders?" Kiarton asked calmly. "I did not stab you for one thing. And Hirraneth is not the type of person that lies or betrays. Our only goal is to save a friend." He said. "Have you ever heard of Hunvel?" Kiarton wasn't sure if he could trust Fly but he sounded sincere.

"I have never heard of Hunvel." Fly answered truthfully. He thought that if he did tell the truth, perhaps he would make a friend, one that he so desperately wanted. It would be a first for the offspring of the Dark Lord.

Hiranneth watched him closely. Oh how she wanted to trust him! She did not like holding grudges. She thought to herself, _He killed my parents...but what good would it be for me to show the same hatred towards him that he must have felt to kill my parents?  
_She looked at the body of the still unconscious Ahéawan. The woman looked very sick. They could not delay.  
"Please Fly, we must save her life. You did bring this upon her. Or perhaps it is my fault for such a thing. But nevertheless, we must get to this village. They can care for her there. "  
She paused. "I fear you will bring the havoc that you have shown on us to these people. Will you give me your word and not hurt the people of the village?" She looked at Fly, hoping that he would have a kind heart.

Fly looked at her quizically. This did not add up. Slowly he nodded his head, but inside a million questions raced through. They would trust him? Trust, trust was a word foreign to him. Would they truly trust him, or was this a trick to bring down the future Dark Lord?

"Please Fly!" Hiranneth cried. She looked away from his gaze. It was frightening to her. But she had to trust him. For maybe he would trust them back.  
Hiranneth pulled up on her horse and urged her forward. "Come on, lets get Ahéawan help."  
They began to walk on, with Fly behind them. _Will he follow?_

Kiran had been thinking about the poem that had been brought to his mind by Fly's first words. He had remembered most of it, save for the last two lines. Somehow he thought they must be important. _Hiranneth has decided to trust Fly_. Kiran figured he must as well, for the sake of his companions.

At that moment Fly shape-shifted to the form of an eagle and flew high above their heads. He needed to sort out his thoughts. Could it be possible they had led him into a trap? _Who cares_, he thought with a smirk. He could escape any trap. He had escaped from Shelob herself on many occasions They could not—would not--trap him.  
Then Fly heard a terrifying screech of a Nazgul. He dived down lower toward the ground and hoped he wouldn't be recognized. His father would kill him if he found out what he was up to.

Kiarton felt a lurch inside of him and was washed over with the burning sensation of fear. He looked wildly behind him and spotted a lone Nazgul. He thanked the Valar that the rider had not seen them.

Hiranneth was very afraid of the Nazgul; it sent a chill up her spin and caused her to feel very sick. She couldn't imagine how Ahéawan felt after encountering the wrath of Sauron. She pulled her horse into the trees and prayed hard and long, hoping the creature would leave. Perhaps they were not looking for them, but for Fly. But if they got in his way, the Nazgul could attack. _What should we do?_

Fly darted into a tree and hid for a few moments. Soon enough the Nazgul would spot him, and those mortals below were as good as dead. _What to do?_ But then, why should he care? He had destroyed the rest of the village, why were these any different? _Because they trust you,_ a small voice inside him seemed to say. He decided to play it casual. He returned to his normal form, whistled for his winged beast who had followed at a distance, mounted his creature, and headed directly toward the Nazgul.

Kiarton was desperately afraid, and he began to feel uneasy when Fly approached the Nazgul. _I said that he had my trust. Maybe it's a diversion. _He hoped for the best. _After all, there's a little good in everyone, right?_ Kiran hurried up on his horse with Ahéawan in front of him. The four companions hid in the shadow of the trees and waited.

He recognized Fly immediately and hovered in the air. "What news from the south?" the Nazgul king asked. His voice alone would terrify any mortal, unless like Fly you had heard it from the time you were a small child. Fly shrugged his shoulders and replied, "The village is destroyed, but a few mortals remain. See to it that they are all killed." He knew the four down below were the only ones left alive, but hopefully they would have enough since be far away when the wraiths found out. Suddenly, one of the mortals hidden in the trees moved, and at once were spotted.


	5. Hunvel

_Ahéawan was crying. Crying and hunched over a large figure that was breathing hard and trembling in pain. Ahéawan whispered to the man she watched over, trying to sound brave through the shaking of her voice.  
"You won't leave me," she commanded with a trembling lip. "No, you will pull through, and we will go home, and all of this will be nothing but a horrible dream."  
The man gripped her hand and squeezed it firmly. "No, Ahéawan. I am ready to go. I have fought well, and will rest with honor," he said, still wincing with the enormous effort it took him to talk.  
"No!" Ahéawan cried to her husband. "You can't give up! You must continue to fight!" She layed her head on his chest and sobbed as he stroked her slowly.  
The strong man heard the cries of war around him but saw nothing but his wife's tear-streaked face. "Ahéawan...I will wait for you," he whispered as he felt his last breaths leaving him. "I love you."  
Ahéawan held him and wept as her beloved went limp. She took a deep breath and took off the necklace she had worn for fourteen years. She unsheathed her husband's sword and plunged it into the earth beside his still figure, draping the necklace over the hilt. She blinked away her tears and mounted her horse as she heard her name being called. She rode on and didn't look back._

Ahéawan was awakened suddenly by a shrieking that she had never heard the likes of before. Wondering if she was still dreaming, she tried to open her eyes, but she could not. Her entire body was limp, but she could feel tension in the air. She also felt the presence of Sauron, and her heart filled with rage.  
Slowly, Ahéawan felt conciousness return to her body, and she tried to move her limbs to no avail. She felt the muscles in her eyes and mouth return and pried her eyelids open half way, though she could only determine faintly the shadows of trees around her. Willing her mouth to work, Ahéawan struggled to utter one word, a name she had not spoken since that fateful day of battle as she lay at the side of her dying beloved.  
"Wuldorn..."

A horrific screech left the Nazgul King as he saw the figures running further into the woods. Then he smiled. "So, you think you have friends do you?" His voice turned soft with venom. "They will only destroy you, curse you, turn you over to the elves!"  
"No!" Fly cried. The words of the King were soaking into his thoughts, penetrating his will. He stood firm. "Leave them be!"

In answer the King let out a terrifying laugh. "Why? Why are they so special compared to the hundreds of others you have killed?"   
Half of Fly was trying to buy the mortals time, yet all the while, the other half of him wondered why he even bothered.

Kiran looked over when he heard someone speak. Ahéawan had whispered a name. _Good. She is awake._ However, his attention was mainly on the Nazgul that had spotted them. "Fly has failed to disract them," he muttered. He then turned to the others. "We must make one last attempt to run to the village. Now!" He urged his horse forward and, glancing back, he saw the others do the same.

Hiranneth covered her ears in terror. The Nazgul had a cry of the devil himself. It appeared that they had been Kiran yelled, "Now!" and they all kicked their horses into a run. Hiranneth held onto the reins of Ahéawan's horse, struggling to keep the woman on her saddle. They rode with great speed into the thickening woods. They constantly ducted and dodged branches, leaves and falling debris. Then like a dream, a light shown through the trees and the shapes of Elves on horses came through the woods ahead. They yelled commands in Elvish and Hiranneth somehow suddenly knew what to do; she galloped past the Elves with the others behind her. The Elves stood their ground. Nothing could stop them. They were the Elves of Hunvel.

À urya cálë! Á rúcë mórë!" Rada cried as she led the Elves towards the approaching the Nazgul King.  
She heard the echo of the others behind her and beside her, repeating the same threat. Rada held up her arm as she released her hawk, Ilwe, into the air, silently commanding him to keep the humans safe. She watched as he flew off, then gave the others the command to open fire upon the Nazgul. A great volley of fiery arrows sped through the sky, hitting their target with deadly precision. The Nazgul's mount reared, then fell over on top of the King as the arrows hit it. Rada cursed under her breath. She hoped that the Nazgul would take the majority of the blows, but fate had a different genre for them. A idea brushed her mind, and turning, she grabbed the torch used to light the arrows and raced towards the Nazgul. In the corner of her eye, she thought she saw someone else on a horse, but she soon forgot about it as she pulled her mount to a stop no more than twenty five feet away from the Nazgul and threw the burning torch at it. She breathed in satisfaction as the Nazgul King turned into a column of fire and reatreated off into the shadows of the forest.  
"To Hunvel!" Rada exclaimed as the party turned their mounts and raced back to the city.

Their horses raced past the Elves into the safety of the city. Above them, Kiran glimpsed a hawk in flight. He heard the battle cries of the Elves and turned to see the flaming Nazgul retreating in the other direction. He briefly wondered if they had hurt Fly before remembering that---for all he knew---Fly had betrayed them. Once inside the city gates, Kiran dismounted and offered a hand to Hiranneth to help her down.

Kiarton dismounted his horse once inside the beautiful realm of Hunvel. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen; it was peaceful and serene. Pale white, blue and grey houses were built in trees and on the forest floor. Streams gurgled and waterfalls of clear water cascaded over shining rocks. Paths of jade encircled white cherry trees. The victorious Elves dismounted also and turned their eyes to the travelers. Kiarton wasn't sure how to greet them so he bowed low. The female leader of the group of Elves approached and Kiarton bowed again. "I am Kiarton and we are forever in your debt." He said, hoping that the noble Elf could understand him.

Ahéawan watched through half-closed and aching eyes as the battle scene unfolded before her. She heard war-cries, from whom she did not know, and again heard the terrible screech of a Nazgul. All at once, cries of victory filled the air, and she felt her horse moving under her, following her companions.  
Her surroundings changed entirely, from a battle to a serene and peaceful place. Ahéawan gazed in wonder at this strange place, as much as her body would allow. She saw Elves approaching, and her companions communicating with them.  
Still in a daze, Ahéawan tried again to move her limbs. She wanted to see these Elves, for reasons unknown to her. Somehow she seemed drawn to them.  
As her eyesight grew clearer, she recognized Kiran and Kiarton nearby, and Hiranneth looking to her worriedly. Ahéawan tried to call out to her, tried to signal that she was okay, but she could not. She just waited, unmoving on her loyal horse, waiting to see what events would unfold next.

Kiran searched his mind for Quenya phrases as the Elves spoke. He was more fluent in Sindarin, but he hoped he knew enough to communicate with the elves here.  
"Máravë omentaina! Essenya Kiran," he said. _Well met! My name is Kiran. _His accent and pronunciation betrayed the knowledge he lacked of their language. The elf replied with something that Kiran could not follow. All he caught was the sentence "Áva rucë." _Fear not._

Hiranneth instantly felt the warm of the light of the village. Hunvel was clearly an Elven village; she had not guessed this when she first saw the map. The place seemed familiar to her, perhaps from a vague dream. Hiranneth looked down at the barely conscious woman who still lay over her saddle.  
"It's alright," she said to Ahéawan, "We are in Hunvel, the village on the map. It is a safe place,safe from the harm of Nazguls and terrible things." This reassurance to Ahéawan was also to herself. She feared the beautiful Elves, though many people she came in contact with in her youth said she had the beauty of one.

_Why did my mother have a map of this place?_ She had never even known her mother possessed it. _Perhaps that is why the enemy wanted to burn the place down, but not before plundering it._ Her breath caught in her throat, and a tear fell onto the soft earth.  
She turned to the seeming leader of the Elven army, a kind and wise female Elf. "I am Hiranneth. Can you help my friend? We are in need of help also. I feel that my friends may be tired, myself as well." She paused, then said, "Can you tell me how my mother would be one to have a secret map of Hunvel?"  
She hoped the Elf would have the answers; she hoped with all her heart.

Rada looked to the young girl with sad eyes. _Your mother never told you_.  
"Save your questions for later, dear heart, for now your friend needs to see the Healer."  
She then turned to the older injured woman, who was desperately trying to get up. Rada knelt next to her and placed her hand upon the woman's feverish brow, whispering Elvish words of comfort to her. Ahéawan was the woman's name, she felt. Not even bothering to ask what had happened, Rada scooped the woman up into her arms and looked to the others.  
"Follow Lurkanio," she then gestured to a nearby Elf. "He will show you to your rooms. And you mustn't worry about your friend; I can assure you she will mend," said Rada reassuringly.  
"Hiranneth, follow me please, and perhaps I can make sense of your many riddles."

Hiranneth looked at the strange Elf with many questions lingering in her eyes. She followed Rada as she had asked, but she was almost afraid. What would she learn from the Elf?

She was led into the house of Healing, where Ahéawan was placed on a bed. The woman shifted uncomfortably and finally lay still.  
Hiranneth looked to Rada. Now they could tallk, _but where did Kiran and Kiarton go?_  
"Before we talk, or actually when we talk, I want Kiran and Kiarton to be there," Hiranneth said to Rada. "They've been with me since the beginning of this journey."

Kiran followed the Elf that Rada called Lurkanio, leading his faithful horseDune by his side. Lurkanio first led them to the stables where they put their horses up, then turned to them and said something in Elvish. "Umin hanya. Kiran answered. _I do not understand._

The Elf smiled. "I am sorry. I rarely have the need to use the human speech. I said that your horses will be cared for well here." He led them on to a ground level room that had fairly open walls with elegant Elvish tracery on them.  
"If you need anything else, feel free to ask," Lurkanio said.

Kiarton trailed behind Lurkanio once he had left his horse Maorn with a large bowl of oats. "Hantanyel," Kiarton said with a small bow. _I thank thee._ His accent was not very good, he noticed. Lurkanio walked through the open doors at the far side of the room and left Kiarton and Kiran in silence. "I wonder where Hirraneth is." Kiarton said after a moment of silence.

"I wish I had spoken up and asked to go with her," Kiran said. He stared off into the distance, deep in thought. "Do you recall the words that Fly spoke, 'To where can you go where Morgoth doth not know?' They are part of a poem. I can't seem to remember the rest of it though. It may seem odd, but I feel like it's somehow important to remember it. Have you heard of it before?" he asked.

"It seems familiar." Kiarton answered. He pondered the words. "Speaking of Fly, I wonder where he is." His eyes explored the room. "I think that I will look around a little bit, this place is very intriguing."  
Kiarton went out the same doorway through which Lurkanio had left. He stepped out into the cool air and looked at the many buildings, but one in particular caught his eye. It was not large, but it looked strange and a haunting feel was about it. He stepped forward cautiously and tried to avoid the stares of the Elves. "I must look odd," he said quietly to himself as he absentmindedly pushed his flaming red hair behind an ear. He walked until he was at the large wooden doors and got the attention of an Elf that was leaving the building.  
"Excuse me. Could you tell me what this building is?" he asked slowly in hopes that the Elf could understand.  
"It is a...temple, you call it." The Elf stumbled slightly on the foreign words.  
"Hantanyel," Kiarton said with his usual bad pronunciation. He opened a door and stepped inside. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen. The room was painted a dark color, but glowing candles filled it with a strange light. In the center, there was a pool, surrounded by lapis tiles, and from its depths, Kiarton could swear he heard voices. He drew closer and peered inside. The water was calm and black. But when Kiarton started to turn away, disappointed, the water began to move and swirl in circles. It changed from black to red and red to a dark blue, and then it turned white. He stared at it and was stepping back when a figure, made of water it seemed, rose out of the pool.  
"Mother?" he stammered, shocked and scared.  
"Kiarton." The water figure whispered. Her voice sounded strange, like the ocean hitting a cliff. "Stay with Hirraneth. It is your duty and my wish. She is just as alone as you were when I left." Her face seemed to take on a sad expression.  
"What..? What is this magic? You are dead!" Kiarton blurted out and a single tear ran down his face.  
"No more questions. Return to your friends. I love you." Her voice grew faint and she began to seep back into the water.  
"Mother, don't go!" Kiarton reached into the water but it turned black once more. Kiarton fell to his knees. "My duty? This is impossible." His voice echoed through the room and then all was silent.


	6. A Man of Grief

Before the Elf Rada and Hiranneth would talk there would be a moment of rest. But rest didn't come easy. Hiranneth couldn't get the events of the last few days off her mind. Everything was so strange and unusual. She also felt incredible guilt, as if this was all her fault, as if she had caused the deaths of many and the injury of a good friend. She softly put her face into her hands and began to cry a flood of tears, like a river breaking through a barrier. Finally it was able to get through and she could confront her feelings. Hiranneth wasn't one to openly share her emotions, but now she was alone, and she could cry all she needed to.  
Her tears drowned her into another world and she felt as if nothing mattered anymore while she cried. Hearing someone coming down the way, she cleared her eyes and got up to the window of her room. She looked out and saw a strange building, dark and scary in appearance. She got a chill and wrapped her cloak tightly about her. As she was looking out the window, she saw Kiraton walking down out of the dark building. _What is he doing? _ She felt he probably shouldn't be there. She laughed quietly to herself, then heard the door open behind her.

Kiran had sat alone for a moment after Kiarton left him. Then he had decided to look around a bit for himself. As he walked along, he began to hear something. It was soft at first, but became louder, as though he was approaching the source. He heard it clearly now. It was someone crying. He followed it to a room before it stopped. He opened the door and saw the slender figure of Hiranneth.

Hiranneth did not turn around, her eyes where still to red, and tears kept coming. She sniffed softly and turned around, finally. It was Kiran He seemed to be at rest, the first time she had seen him like this. She smiled; she had never seen him look so content. _But is he truly?_  
Her smile faded as Hiranneth lowered her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Kiran, you must be lonely." She turned back around to the window and stared at the building Kiraton was leaving. She then thought for a moment as if arranging her thoughts. "Kiran," she paused and turned back around as a tear fell from her face onto her hand.

Kiran went to Hiranneth's side. "You have no need to be sorry," he said. "You have done nothing wrong." He wiped another tear from her eye before it could fall.

Hiranneth felt his hand touch her face. Her tear rolled onto his finger and slowly fell down to the windowsill. Hiranneth didn't know what to do. She began to cry and without thinking embraced Kiran. He was indeed a good friend.

Rada, without knocking, barged into the room that Hiranneth and Kiran were occupying. Ignoring the look that Kiran gave her, Rada said, "Your presence is requested in the healer's room. Ahéawan seems to have awoken and she would like to speak with you," she said with a hint of unknown aggravation in her voice.  
"And when you are finished, I'll have Lurkanio show all of you to the library where we can talk." With that Rada walked out of the room and closed the doors behind her.

Hiranneth looked to Kiran. "I suppose we should go see Ahéawan." She exited her room and followed Rada toard the healing rooms. She hoped Ahéawan was ok.

The first thing Ahéawan was conscious of was that she was lying in a bed of linen, soft as the clouds, and everything around her was of the purest white. She was in a small room with a high ceiling, with nothing but drapes and windows, and the entire room smelled sweetly of heather.  
Ahéawan was still staring in wonder at her surroundings, when an older female Elf bustled in, carrying a silver platter with a shallow bowl. "Drink this," said the Elf softly. "You have been penetrated by the Dark Lord, and you have fought well. But you must keep up your strength."  
Ahéawan obediently sipped the contents of the bowl and sighed as its warm contents slid down her throat. She swallowed quietly for a moment as the Elf watched her, then asked, "Where is Hiranneth? And the lads?"

Amdireth sat on a windowsill in a deserted room in the house of healing, many thoughts running through her head. She had not abandoned her disguise, the very one that concealed her identity and let ignorant ones think she was a Man. She always bound her pointed ears tightly in her pale hair, wore the loose tunic of the humans, and wrapped her lithe Elven fingers in white bandages to hide her femininity. She held her cloak tightly about her, shivering despite the rather warm weather. Slightly annoyed, she slipped off her perch, opened the door to the room, and stepped into the hallway. As she looked up, an Elf nurse walked out of the room and bowed her head subtly at her. Amdireth repeated the gesture. As she peered into the room, she was surprised to see a dark-haired woman lying in the bed, looking slightly dazed.  
Amdireth could feel some sort of sadness, a deep, pained sorrow that surrounded this woman, though she knew not what it was. Then suddenly she realized that it was grief. _A grief as deep my her own._ Abruptly, she felt her feet take her into the room and her knees hit the floor beside this woman's bed. The strength of the dulled grief drew her. This woman too had felt some deep loss, long ago.  
_It was a dark night, the new moon allowing no light to enter the deep woods of Lorien. Four Elves traveled through the lush grass, their light-footed steeds barely trodding over the underbrush. Amdireth rode happily alongside her brother and parents, her midnight-blue cloak flowing gently behind her. They heard too late the harsh footfalls of the orcs, crushing the dried leaves of the forest guardians, the golden trees of Lorien. And by the time they'd drawn their swords, Amdireth was the only one left breathing._  
Amdireth gave a strangled gasp as the horrible memory coursed through her mind, renewing the pain she'd taught herself to ignore. She buried her face in her hands, trying with all her power to keep the tears from coming out of her eyes, trying to regain her emotions and pull them together like loose threads in an embroidery.  
It was then that she heard footsteps in the hallway and a confused sound from the bed above.

The Elf nurse didn't reply, but soon Ahéawan's attention was drawn to someone who entered the room. His countenance was so sorrowful, yet noble, and with grace the man fell to his knees at her bedside. She watched bemused as the man buried his head in his hands in sorrow.  
Ahéawan was about to speak, when she heard footsteps and two familiar voices heading down the hall toward her. She sat up straighter and eagerly, trying not to disturb the strange man kneeling at her bedside.

Kiarton knelt on the cold floor, confused and sorrowful. Without a word or a second thought, he pulled a small vial attached to a silver chain and dipped it in the black water. He pulled it out and placed a cork over the top._ I hope I was allowed to do that_, he thought. But it was not to steal and it was for a good purpose. It was his last attempt at bringing his mother back. He placed it back under his shirt and headed for the door. He left silently, his head hanging low and his heart heavy. _Why is there so much pain in such a peaceful place?_ he thought as he headed toward the house of healing.

He stumbled around and eventually found an Elf, sitting at a carved desk. "Do you know where Ahéawan is?" Kiarton asked her. She gave him a sad smile and pointed down the dim hall. He thanked the Elf and hurried down the hall. He pushed open the door and found two strange people around a bed in which Ahéawan was lying.

"You're all right!" He ran to the side of Ahéawan's bed and looked up. "Hello," he said to the man on the other side of the bed. "I am Kiarton. Are you a friend of Ahéawan?" He was truly confused by the man and did not no what to make of him.

Amdireth froze at the sound of the young man's voice. Taking a deep breath, she gathered herself as well as she could. Then, she lifted her head, looking up at the woman in the bed and the young man who stood next to her.. "I am Amdir, and no, I do not know Ahéawan, if this is who you speak of," she said in a slightly deeper voice than her own, standing and pointing at the woman on the bed. "But it's nice to meet you, Kiarton." She was an intruder, a trespasser. How would she explain what she felt without giving herself away? And how could she be sure she could trust these two?  
She'd have to find out the hard way. Smiling, she held out her hand for Kiarton to shake in greeting.

On the way to the house, Hiranneth saw a stranger enter the room Ahéawan was in. She grew slightly worried and began to run. Then Kiraton entered moments before she did. She stopped and listened for a moment at the edge of the door. The stranger was a man of some sort, or at least sounded so. But the stranger meant no harm. Hiranneth entered to see a stronger looking Ahéawan, a saddened Kiraton, and a grievous-looking man.  
"Hello, I hope I'm not intruding." she as she smiled at Ahéawan. "You seem to be in good company."  
She came over to Kiarton to stand by Ahéawan, she held her hand. Hiranneth looked up at the door and saw Kiran standing in the door way.

Kiarton shook the hand of the man called Amdir. He smiled and then looked at the doorway as Hirraneth came in. A slight twinge in his soul made him remember the spirit of his mother's words. "So you are still alive Hirraneth. I thought that you had disappeared from the face of Middle Earth," he said, trying to lighten the room.

Kiran stood in the doorway, not wanting Ahéawan to feel too crowded by all the people that seemed to have suddenly gathered in her room. Besides, he had a lot on his mind: How had he been able to hear Hiranneth crying from all the way in his room? Was it some kind of power, and if so, did she possess the same thing? He made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

Amdireth could tell that something hung over Kiarton, but once again could not tell what it was. She stood and gazed at all the occupants of the room for a moment, then shook her head. "I should not be here. I'm intruding. Forgive me for entering your room without permission." With that, she slowly walked towards the door, wondering if anyone would call her back.

Kiarton reached out. 'Wait, you don't have to go." He felt rather embarrassed but he supposed he liked Amdir's company. Somehow he didn't feel quite so small and strange. Kiran stood in the doorway and Amdire turned around. "Would you stay with us?" He stood silent, looking at the blank face that was under a hood. "I don't mean to pry, but you seem so far away." He paused. "I must sound like an idiot," he mumbled to himself.

Amdireth stopped in her tracks as Kiarton called, her eyes widening. She hadn't really expected...She turned and looked at Kiarton, his hand stretched out as if to beckon her back. She heard him ask her if she wanted to stay, however she didn't say anything, suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze. As he spoke, Amireth listened curiously, and heard the remark Kiarton whispered to himself.  
Slowly, Amdireth looked at the others in the room and saw that they were all expectant. "You are not an idiot at all," she whispered. "But...you want me to stay?" she asked quietly, feeling bewildered. No one had ever asked her to remain with them. Something broke inside her as she met his eyes and gazed evenly at the smiling Ahéawan. She'd stay, if they'd have her.

Hiranneth smiled; Kiraton seemed to have made a quick friend. Amdir seemed to want to stay, and by all means he would.  
"Come in, Kiran," she said to him still standing at the doorway. "Everyone can fit."  
She looked down at Ahéawan and smiled, "How are you feeling Ahéawan?" she asked as she kneeled beside her. "I see the Elves have taken good care of you."

"Oh, yes," Ahéawan said with a yawn. "I'm feeling much better. But the sooner I can leave this bed, the better. I feel like a cripple!" she offered with a laugh. However, her companions were in more of a serious mood. Ahéawan wondered what was wrong; she felt tension between her young friends. And that strange man...he seemed to be hiding something. _His past perhaps? _ she wondered.

Amdireth let her hand fall to her side, a gesture of defeat. She was wanted. She nodded slowly, still in shock from the proposition. "Yes. Yes, I'll stay." She smiled ruefully at Kiarton. "Though I don't know why you want me to." She turned her gaze to Ahéawan and the young woman who knelt at her side, and was surprised to see them gazing at her contemplatively. She prayed they didn't see through her disguise, or she'd have to tell them everything, and Valar, she couldn't bear that. There was something about these strange companions, something special. They were together for a reason. _Why?_ She didn't know. Only time would tell.

Kiarton smiled. "It is nice of you to join us, Amdir. Do you live here?" He saw the fearful look in the hidden eyes of the man. _It is strange. There is something different about this man_, he thought to himself. "Why don't we get out of this room? That is, if you can stand, Ahéawan." He looked back at her. "I for one am very hungry."

Ahéawan pursed her lips. "I can try." Resting a hand on the bed and another on Hiranneth's shoulder, Ahéawan tried to lift herself up. It was a slow going at first, her mind struggling with her tired body, but eventually, she found the strength to stand.  
"I might need some sort of crutch," muttered Ahéawan. "But only for a while. I'm sure once I walk around a bit I'll be fine," she reassured herself. She was never fond of feeling helpless.

At Hiranneth's invitation, Kiran moved into the room. When Kiarton suggested finding something to eat, he spoke up. "Didn't you say something about going to the library to talk, Rada?" he asked. "I could use something to eat, but the hunger of my curiosity needs to be sated as well."


	7. Truths and Lies

Hiranneth looked at the strange man before her. He seemed to be hiding something. She looked to Kiran; she felt as if he thought that way too. _Strange_, she thought. Nevertheless she couldn't help but ask, "Amdir, are you all right? I've been through many things...even the death of the only people I've known all my life." A tear came to her eyes. "I've seen things that are beyond my own reckoning, and through it all I have made some wonderful friends, people who are willing to stand up for me even if they are in danger. I want you to feel that way about us...if you'd like."

Amdireth laid a gentle hand on Hiranneth's shoulder. She'd been touched by the girl's words, and wanted to do something to comfort her. She knew what it was like to have your whole life shattered and be thrown into a new reality. Her own family had been killed in that orc attack, and she was unable to bring herself to return to her home in Lothlorien. And now, Hiranneth was offering her true friendship. If only she didn't have to keep herself hidden! If they found out her real identity, they'd never again trust her. And how could she live a lie?

Rada snapped out of her reverie as Kiran asked about food.  
"Oh yes! Forgive me!" she exclaimed as she stepped into an adjoining room and brought back the requested crutch for Ahéawan. "The library is just down the hall if everyone would so kindly follow me. And don't worry Ahéawan, it isn't too far of a walk," Rada said as she handed the crutch to her.  
A few moments later everyone was comfortably sitting around the fire in the spacious library eating the fruits and meats Rada had brought for them. The Elf sat down across from Hiranneth with a cup of tea in her hands.  
"Now about your question, Hiranneth," she said slowly. She took a sip of her tea and began. "Your mother..." She paused as if she was struggling with the words. "Your mother, Hiranneth, was once an Elf of Hunvel." Rada stopped for a minute to let her words sink in. "One day, as the fates would have it, your mother left Hunvel. She soon met your father on her way to Rohan. They had just met, but they knew from that day forward that they were meant to be together. And thus your mother made the biggest sacrifice an Elf can make: she gave up her immortality to be with him. They were soon wed and shortly after you were born. Deciding it would be best for you to be raised amongst humans, they both made the decision to make permanent residence in Rohan, rather than in Hunvel. Well my father, who was your mother's cousin," Rada stopped and smiled. "So yes, that makes us relatives…My father was crushed by this news, so he sent your mother a map to Hunvel so she could find her way back if she ever wished to return. That is why she owned that map, the roll of leather you now hold.  
Rada took another sip of her tea as she look at everyone's suprised faces.

Hiranneths eyes widened, and she sank into her own world, one entirely apart from reality. Had this all been true? She had no reason to doubt Rada, yet how could her mother never have told her? She looked at the others. All their eyes were on her. She felt as if someone could see right through her, vulnerable and weak.  
At length, she finally spoke. "My mother...she never told me. I was hoping there were never any hidden things between us. And now they are with her in the ground." She paused and clinched her fist. "Why now must I find out that I am not who I thought I was? Why do the fates humor me?" She asked this of no one in particular with anger.

Holding her crutch loosely at her side by the fire in the library, Ahéawan watched in shock as Rada revealed Hiranneth's history. She had known the girl's mother, but nothing of the such had ever been spoken between them. Ahéawan looked to Hiranneth as the girl's eyes filled with tears. She wished to reach out and comfort Hiranneth, but thought she needed some time to recover from the shock. Ahéawan's gaze shifted to the strange man, Amdir, that sat next to Hiranneth. His eyes were clouded over, deep in thought, and she wondered what lay behind those sad eyes.  
She finally felt she needed to speak. "If it is any consolation, Hiranneth, your mother never told me of her past. But we were good friends. Your mother was a wonderful person, no matter what race," Ahéawan said quietly. She only wished she could be more of a comfort. She now felt quite endeared to the girl she had only known a short while, and hated to see her troubled with unknown secrets.

Kiarton ate in silence as a past was reveiled and many lies broken. He looked to Hiranneth and then to Amdir. "It is sad to live a life that is different from the one that you were meant to live. But sometimes it is a good thing to be ignorant. I may sound strange, but if I had known that my mother would die the way she did than I would have lived in agony," he said rather quietly. "Sometimes lies keep you safe." He glanced at Amdir, trying to read the man's expression. "But all lies will be revealed eventually, for life chooses the path that it wants to follow and cannot be swayed or tricked."

Hiranneth looked beyond herself and at the people around her. Their lives were not as well off as she had thought. All had problems and had to make choices. She spoke in a low tone. "You all are wonderful friends, but I have dragged you into something that seems to be a journey of my own. It is selfish of me to pull you along when you have your own problems."  
As she stood up and walked away, everyone watched her. The sound of her feet echoed through the empty halls of the building. And then she was gone.

"She will come to her senses soon," Kiran said to the rest of them who were still in the library. "She will realize that we have not been 'dragged in' to anything. This is our destiny and if it were not, we would have left her long ago." He stood and ran his hand along a row of books stacked on a shelf. He pulled one out and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He read the poem under his breath:  
_To where can you go  
Where Mogoth doth not know?  
The spies of darkness ever follow  
From the trees to Elvish hollow  
Seeking what they must not get  
Once a friend, now a threat  
You come together but soon will part  
Remain forever strong of heart._  
"It sounds like prophetic," he said when he had finished.

Ahéawan sighed as Hiranneth left the room. Kiran spoke, and she whole heartedly agreed with him. Looking idly out the window and admiring the beauty beyond, Ahéawan saw Kiran flipping through a book and muttering under his breath. She instantly became curious.  
"Kiran," she asked, shifting her crutch so she could see the book, "what have you there?"

Kiran showed the book to Ahéawan. "Elves have the gift of foresight. Perhaps one of them saw what is in our future and left us a poem to find out," Kiran said. The book had a red leather cover embossed with gold Elvish writing but, like that on the map, Kiran could not translate it.

Kiarton felt bad when Hirraneth left the room. "She is too humble." He said to himself as he toyed with the vile that held the black water. Then Kiran read aloud from a book and a haunting poem filled the room. Its presence was almost greater than the silence that followed. "What does this mean?" Kiarton broke through the quiet. "Once a friend now a threat?" His eyes grew wide and he looked out the window. He half expected a balrog to jump into the room. "This place... this place is strange." He mumbled.

Wanting to get away from the pains of the day, he decided to go off in search of Hirraneth. Outside the sun was slowly setting, and Kiarton's heart went with it. He felt terrible and was still recovering from the strange encounter with his beloved mother. "Why did you leave me so soon?" he asked of no one in particular.

_"I never left, my love."_ A voice came from the vile made him jump. Kiarton finally settled down and walked around a bit. "Where is Fly?" he wondered aloud. _I hope he doesn't have something to do with that poem,_ he thought. He then saw two figures standing on a balcony in a nearby tree. "Hirraneth?" he called.

Hiranneth stood alone on the balcony of the tallest tree in the village and watched as Elves walked by like white ghosts of long ago. Then she looked at the horizon; the sun was going down, slowly. It gave her agony. It was almost like she wanted to fall asleep and end the day's weary thoughts. She listened to the sound of nothingness. _Yes, nothing._ It was a simply pleasure not to hear anything, and somehow she enjoyed it. The she heard footsteps behind her.

Amdireth stepped up behind Hiranneth and laid a hand on her arm. "It's hard, isn't it?" she asked, staring at the back of Hiranneth's head. When the girl didn't answer, Amdireth shifted so that she was in her line of vision. "There's something I must show you, but you must not tell anyone else, nor feel I've betrayed you. Understand?" Before Hiranneth could say anything, Amdireth reached up and swept off her hood, revealing her face fully.

Hiranneth stood back quickly as Amdireth's face was shone. She had not expected this, especially now.  
"I had no idea...why do you do this? Are you hiding from something? How I wish I could hide right now." She sighed and leaned onto the balcony edge, watching the last of the sun.

Amdireth sighed as well. "I hide from no one but myself. I wanted to comfort you, but to do so would mean to tell you about my own life, and that I could not do without revealing myself." She felt hollow suddenly. "Please don't think you cannot trust me. I just didn't know how to tell you..."  
Suddenly, she flung her arms protectively around Hiranneth. "I know what it's like. To feel as if you've lost everything. I'm not only a woman, but I'm an Elf, as well. My name is Amdireth. Centuries ago, my family was murdered by a band of orcs in Lothlorien, my home. I vowed then that I would become a vagabond, never settling down in one place. Did you know that not even the Elves of Hunvel know I'm one of their kind?" She laughed bitterly into the quickly gathering darkness. "I dress like a human man because I wish to be left alone. And unfortunately, people are more likely to ignore what looks like a Ranger than an Elf." She sighed again. "I don't know what else to tell you. Seven centuries of grief... It's enough to make anyone want to hide."

Hiranneth was filled with grief for Amdireth. _Why hide an Elf? _she may have asked before. But it was all clear to her now. She embraced Amdireth and told her it was all right. "I trust you; for some reason I do. We have not known each other for long but I feel it is time to trust the world again." She looked into the Elf's eyes.  
Hiranneth heard a voice from down on the lower deck. She looked down to her right and and saw Kiraton. He had called her name. "I'm up here." she said to him.

Amdireth quickly relinquished her grip on Hiranneth and pulled her hood up. _Better to stay concealed for now._ She wasn't ready to reveal all. At least Hiranneth knew she was a friend.

Kiarton climbed swiftly up the ladder and stopped. There was Amdir and Hirraneth. "I'm sorry I blurted out the thing about lies. But I followed you willingly and am not about to give up now. I am behind you Hirraneth." He watched her expression and then pulled out the vile. "I believe that it is time that I show you this." His face was filled with grief, but he wanted to prove his trust. He opened it up and the same watery figure climbed out.

"Hirraneth," it called out. The form was that of Kiarton's mother, but then it changed. It took the shape of a man that he did not know. "My darling," it said to her. "Thank the Valar that you have made it out alive. I am with you though I have left this place. I love you." Then it took the shape of a woman, presumably Hiranneth's mother. "I am sorry, my sweetheart. I did everything for your good. I did not want you to live a different life, a painful life, split between two worlds. Never forget me... for I shall never forget you, my little girl." Kiarton stared at the bottle; he had not expected this. The figures changed and said some words in Elvish to Amdir. Then when all was said, the water turned black once more and melted into the vile.

Hiranneth stood back as the watered formed into a familiar figure. It was her father, his face was sweet and kind, like it always was, and then her mother appeared. Hiranneth began to cry and wanted to take them up in her arms and hold them forever. But as quickly as they had come, her parents had gone. She covered her face to hide her pain. She loved them so, and to see them again, but not in the form of flesh, was unbearable. "Where did you get that vile, Kiarton? What powers have you unleashed upon us?"

Kiarton looked up sadly. "I did not know. I don't know what this is, but when I saw my mother, I...I had to take it. I...I stole it. I miss her so much." He then turned around and ran. He ran to the forest at the edge of Hunvel where he fell to his knees and wept.

After what seemed like hours, Kiarton stopped weeping and stood up. He felt like a fool. "I can't go back. I'll…I'll find Fly," he said to himself and walked deeper into the woods.

Tucking the book under his arm, Kiran took leave of the others in the library and headed back toward his room. Once again, he began to hear the crying in his mind, but it was undermined by happiness and confusion. He was tempted to follow it, but instead he went back to his room. He lay down on bed and stared up into the boughs of the tree he was beneath, wondering why exactly he was so curiously connected with Hiranneth.

Ahéawan frowned as everyone left the library, leaving her to herself and her thoughts. She shifted her crutch a bit, then pulled herself out of her chair. She headed off down an empty corridor, without purpose, simply with the intention to exercise her limbs. She was quietly limping along, leaning on her crutch for support, when she heard a strange sound coming from behind a door up ahead. Curious, Ahéawan pressed her ear against the door, feeling somewhat guilty for prying. But what she heard astonished her.

Ahéawan narrowed her eyes and pressed her ear more firmly against the door. She recoiled quickly as she heard a man's voice shouting, sending a searing pain through her entire body at her sudden movement. She continued to listen to the man, not hearing words but his angry shouts. She heard a woman's voice also, seeming to plead.  
As she listened, Ahéawan grew more worried. The voices within the chamber heightened, and all at once she heard the sound of flesh upon flesh. A cry emitted from the woman, and then a thump was heard. Ahéawan gasped as her mind drew conclusions, and she reached for the door.

Hiranneth looked down on the lower floor were the library was and saw the plodding figure of Ahéawan. She was making her way down the path, but then she stopped. Hiranneth watched the woman with interest. She seemed to be hearing something behind a door. Hiranneth looked at Amdireth and motioned for her to follow. They both came down to the ground floor level and were heading toward Ahéawan. Then Hiranneth saw Ahéawan recoil and reach for the door she was standing at. This worried Hiranneth and she began to run towards the door. What was going on?

Ahéawan grabbed the door handle and pulled it, but the door was locked. Cursing, she shook the knob hard, hoping to jar it loose, but to no avail. She faintly heard a rustling inside the room and realized that its occupants had learned of her presence.  
She frowned as she thought she must reveal herself, but was curious and frightened at what might have happened in the room. "Open this door, please," she said in what she hoped was a commanding tone.

Hiranneth ran to Ahéawan's side and hit the door hard. "I feel something is terribly wrong." Within the room, a terrible shrill came, the cry of the innocent. Hiranneth grew angry and threw herself at the door. Suddenly, it came in. She lay on the floor of the room looking at a sight that terrified her beyond all description.


	8. The Morenne Prophesy

Rada walked to her chambers, feeling strangely dizzy and weak. The brief idea that someone had drugged her tea came to her mind, but she quickly dismissed it, knowing there was no one in Hunvell that would do such a thing. At least, so she thought.  
She opened the door to her room and locked it behind her out of habit. "Maybe if I just rest a while..Yes. Rest," Rada slurred as she made her way to her bed.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a shadow slink past her door. Rada instinctively reached for her dagger that was concealed in her boot, but as soon as she had hold of it, strong arms wrapped around her head and waist. Se let out a startled cry before being thrown to the ground.

Ahéawan lost her balance as Hiranneth knocked down the door, tumbling herself and Ahéawan in with it. After composing herself, she looked up to see what all of the commotion was about.  
Standing in the center of the room, Ahéawan saw a shadowy figure, standing over a limp form lying on the floor. She gasped as she saw who it was. "Rada!"  
The kind Ef looked unconscious; she didn't stir as her name was spoken. Ahéawan fearfully looked up at the large, dark figure that stood menacingly over Rada. She could not determine anything of the attacker except the eyes. The person's---if it was indeed a person---eyes were like glowing marbles, yellow and wide in fear and rage. Ahéawan knew she must make a move, but she could not. Those horrible eyes held her in place in fear. It was not the first time she had been paralyzed with fear, and she hated the feeling. Yet despite her efforts, she remained on the floor, clutching her make-shift crutch in fright.

As soon as the yellow-eyed creature looked to the door and the many people entering the room, it froze, glaring doiwn. But there were three of them. It had to flee. Letting out a blood-curdling cry, the creature sprinted away before any of the women that had collapsed on the floor could react.

When she had composed herself, Amdireth reached down and hauled Hiranneth to her feet and pulled her into the hallway. She saw that Ahéawan was frozen in place, so she grabbed the woman and pulled her away from the door, supporting her wounded body with her own arms. She didn't know what that creature was, but she knew she didn't want her friends anywhere near it.

Ahéawan felt a jolt within her as she was pulled away from the room and was freed from the creature's penetrating stare. She looked to Amdir who held her, then pulled herself up with the aid of her crutch and limped over to Rada, inspecting her limp form. The Elf was still alive, breathing softly. Ahéawan sighed in relief, then began to look carefully around the room. If there were more creatures lurking about, she didn't want to be caught unaware again.

Kiran must have snoozed off for when he looked up again, it was dark in the branches of the tree above him. Set against the blackness were two glowing yellow spots and Kiran felt entranced by them. Before he even noticed them growing closer, his attacker was on top of him. A hand was clamped over his mouth and he could not scream out. The book, which he had grasped in his hands as he lay, fell open on the floor. He screamed in his mind since he could not aloud, hoping that Hiranneth would hear it like he had heard her cry. A swift blow to the head knocked him out and the last thing he remembered before all went black was Hiranneth's face, tear-stained but beautiful. She was his only hope.

Before Hiranneth knew what was going on, Amdireth had pulled her up quickly. She flew into the hall where the Elf pushed her. Hiranneth was about to go back in to save her cousin when she felt very sick. She felt Kiran cry; he was crying!  
"Kiran!" she screamed. She ran, almost falling with her uneven steps. She was able to get where she had last seen Kiran, but as she approached saw a dark figure over him. The shadow was wrapped about him, to silence him. Hiranneth felt him cry still in her head. His presence was overwhelming. She quickly drew herself up and flung herself at the creature. Its yellow eyes pierced hers as she seemed to float weightless in the air. Those eyes would remained seared into her memory forever.  
"Help!" she screamed. The Elves of Hunvel came out of their silence and sounded the alarm. The dark creature took Kiran up in its arms and said to her, "Your love cannot save him, and neither can your gifts," he pointed to his head. With that, the creature flew away. Hiranneth screamed after them. She cursed the creature and fell on her face, sobbing into the ground.  
And as she lay there helplessly, she could hear him still, crying to her. She had failed him.

Kiarton ran through the woods, in no particular direction. When he reached a small clearing, he stopped. His ears perked up and his head turned skywards. A figure that looked like Kiran was flying through the air, in the grasp of a dark creature figure."Kiran!" Kiarton called. But he soon realized that it was not a good idea. A beast that looked identical to the other flew down.

"We have the book," it said in a low haunting voice. "We have the sacrifice, and now," a hand reached forward and grasped the vile that hung around Kiarton's throat, "we have the black water." Then it turned and flew off into the darkening sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiarton screamed. But four other creatures soared down and grabbed him. One creature pulled out a long knife and held it ready to strike. "Wait," the other rasped. "He wants him alive, remember. The group must brake, and then they will be weak." They laughed wickedly as they flew off over the trees. "Two down."

Hiranneth felt Kiran slowly slip away. He was no longer in her mind. _He must be far off..._ Hiranneth stood up slowly as she saw the Elves. They had all gathered around her and spoke in low beautiful tones. She looked at them with tears all over her face. "I need your help. Why do I feel him in my mind? Why does he seem to be within me?"  
An Elf of great beauty came up to her. She spoke softly. "You were given a gift, a gift of love. You are able to use this love to help those you care most about." The Elf looked into Hiranneth's eyes and continued. "He was the first to help you, wasn't he?"

Hiranneth thought a moment, and she looked back into her mind and remembered Kiran on his horse and how afraid she had been. How he was there for her. "He was," she said in a broken voice.  
The Elf bowed her head. "You must continue to stop these creatures. You are tied to Kiran in a special way. Now you are the only one who can save him, and us."  
Hiranneth looked at all the Elves as they all bowed to her. She felt overwhelmed with a sense of duty.  
"I hope to be that person," she said to the Elves.  
Then she thought, _I haven't seen Kiarton in a while. And where are the others? _She walked away, surprisingly calm, and the Elves followed. She came to Ahéawan and Amdireth, who were looking over Rada. The Elves came into the room, and one older Elf gathered Rada into his arms. "She will be fine in an hour or two," said the Elf as he walked by Hiranneth.  
Hiranneth hoped that this strange event would not scare off her new friends, and not hurt her old ones.

Ahéawan's face brightened as Hiranneth entered the room with the Elves. She smiled warmly but tiredly and embraced her. "Hiranneth, dear girl. What has happened?" Ahéawan asked softly. She saw the young girl's worried face and the solemn faces of the elves around her and knew that it would not be good news.

Hiranneth looked deep into Ahéawan's eyes and saw the woman's concern. "Kiran has been taken by the darkness." That was all she could say. The Elves of Hunvel looked at her and began to chant, perhaps a lament for the lost Kiran. Hiranneth lowered her head.   
Then at that moment she saw Kiarton and Kiran, trapped. _But where?_ She pulled away from her thoughts and gasped. Everyone was silent.  
"They have Kiran and Kiarton! I think they are still alive!"

Rada came to Hiranneth when she was feeling well and needed to talk to her. They departed and spoke privately. Then Hiranneth came back to her friends.  
She spoke slowly. "We need to leave. I am tied to Kiran and Kiraton...and to the creatures who took them."  
"They are called Morenne Wraiths. They have been enemies to Hunvel for thousands of years. There is some kind of prophesy long forgotten to the modern Elves of Hunvel but not forgotten by the Elders who live in a separate parts of the forest. We need to find them."  
Hiranneth came along with her friends and they began to pack. This would be their last night in Hunvel.

Kiarton awoke in the dark. He felt weak and as if his very life force was being drained away, little by little. A strange unknown force held him fast and drained him of his strength. He groaned and then strained his head to look to his right. There was Kiran, in the same position, held up by thin rays of blue light. His face was chalky white and his chest moved slowly. "Kiran," Kiarton managed to whisper. Only silence followed...

Ahéawan's thoughts had been troubled ever since she had heard of the young lads' capture. She had been uneasy, and had retired to her room early to pack. Though she was sad to leave Hunvel, she was ready to set forth to rescue her young companions.  
Now slowly maneuvering around her room without the aid of her crutch, Ahéawan placed her few possessions into her small leather satchel. The last thing she packed was her blade, freshly sharpened and polished, courtesy of the Elven armory. She was admiring the sword fondly, thinking of past memories, when she heard footsteps outside her door.  
It was Amdir, the kind but mysterious man, who stood in her doorway. Ahéawan smiled at him, but he remained solemn. Then, Amdir sighed as he pulled off the hood of his cloak, revealing long, silvery hair tucked behind Elven ears. Ahéawan gasped as Amdir spoke.  
"Ahéawan, I am Amdireth, an Elf woman. I am sorry I lied to you."  
Ahéawan observed him---her, she noted---curiously with clouded eyes. "Amdireth...," she began quietly, "why do this?" She was worried; there must have been good reason for the elf's deception, and she could not fathom what might have caused it.  
After another moment of gazing at Amdireth curiously, Ahéawan stepped forward to embrace the Elf, surprising even herself with her actions. "At this dire time our companionship must be strong. There are no deceptions any longer," she whispered.  
Trembling, Ahéawan pulled away from Amdireth, feeling very strange. It was an emotion that she had avoided, perhaps even driven away since that horrible day her beloved died. Its absence had made her strong, immune to the pains of the world. But now its return weakened the woman's body, yet her heart surged with strength as Ahéawan felt power surging through her. _The power that comes only with the love for another_. She knew as she had somehow always known that this love would keep her strong, and that nothing would break it if they had faith. The love she felt for the companions that had saved and stuck by her now coursed through her veins, and she felt enormous energy and weakness all in the same moment.

Amdireth had been surprised by Ahéawan's embrace. She realized that they all really cared for her. It had been so long...She had to choke back tears. "I'm so sorry, Ahéawan. I'm sorry that I hid myself. It's just that I've been away from others for so long. I don't like to get involved with others, because they tend to get hurt, and then I live with the guilt."

For a moment, Ahéawan just stood with Amdireth, absorbing the wonderful feeling of the moment, the wonderful discovery that the power she now felt was love. "Come," Ahéawan said at last, breathless. "Let us go forth to rescue our friends."

Hiranneth busied herself with packing things for the journey. She carefully packed the new clothing that the Elves of Hunvel had made for her into her small bag. She placed the food carefully under it and proceeded to continue in this process. She looked up to see the room Ahéawan was staying in; the lights were on and a person stood in the doorway. She wondered for a moment what they were talking about, then she thought back. She thought of when she was in her room and how Kiran came exactly when she needed him, just like when they first met. A lonely tear ran down her face and onto her packs. She watched as the liquid absorbed itself into the material and still left a residue. She thought of how friends leave a residue in your life and how they may not be there at the time, but they will always leave a mark. This thought made her smile, and she continued to under her room.  
An Elf entered the room just then. She turned around to see it was a man Elf she had seen before. He had been in the group of Elves that sang for Kiran. She looked at his lovely eyes then silently said, "What business brings you here tonight, kind Elf?"

He stood quietly for a moment then said, "I knew your mother. She was my first love."  
Hiranneth stared at him in surprise.  
The Elf continued. "I loved her so much, and I knew that I could not have her. I professed my love for her to her father..." He paused. "I told her father that I wished to have her hand and with that he gave it to me. But she ran away when she heard about it. Now we know why she did."  
He came closer to Hiranneth and brought up something wrapped in velvet. "Your grandfather gave me this heirloom before he knew she had run." From beneath the velvet, he revealed a beautiful sword, made with the finest Elven steel and crafted in all the Elven splendor. Hiranneth took the sword from his hands and brought it aloft. It shone with great intensity as the candle lights reflected off of it.  
"It is the sword of Hunvel, the sword that won many victories against evil foes. I hope it brings you luck in your journeys ahead." With that, the Elf kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Hiranneth felt a cold breeze come into her room and she shivered slightly. She knew the well-crafted steel wasn't just a sword. It was a part of her.

Hiranneth placed the new sword at her side on her belt. It was heavy but it made her feel strong and secure. She put her pack on and headed out the door. Everywhere she looked she saw an Elf of Hunvel. All of them were looking at her. They had a cold sadness about them that sent a chill up her spine. She walked quickly to Ahéawan's room, and as she passed, the Elves would whisper Elvish prayers.

When Hiranneth finally made it to Ahéawan's room, tears were in her eyes. She coughed slightly and entered. There stood Ahéawan and...Amdireth? _She must have revealed herself to Ahéawan at last,_ was Hiranneth's lone thought of comfort on the weary night.  
"Are we ready to leave? I have a feeling the journey will be long."  
Hiranneth looked out the window and saw Elves with their horses ready. Hiranneth noticed Kiran's and Kiarton's horses. _They must be sad that their masters are not here to ride them._  
"They have our horses ready," Hiranneth said to her two companions. "And so the journey really starts. With what will it end?"

Amdireth took Hiranneth's hand and squeezed it soothingly. "We'll find them. I know we will." She could feel Hiranneth's pain, and wanted to help her. "They're fine. We'll save them in time."

Ahéawan's expression was solemn as Hiranneth entered and spoke. She took one last wistful look around her room and slung her leather satchel containing her things over her shoulder. She stepped out into the cool night air and took a deep breath, waiting for her two companions to follow.

The Wraiths formed a circle, their hoods drawn and heads down. The air was cold, but they felt nothing. For they were souls, gathered souls that were taken from every helpless victim that had fallen into their line of sight. Death was a game for them, and they were hungry...so hungry. But they had bigger game. The prophesy foretold their downfall and had to be stopped, at any cost.  
_"You cannot hide when cloak is torn  
You cannot protect one who is dead  
Our power and strength shall be reborn  
The crown shall never touch her head."_  
They chanted the words over and over and then in turn, each made an oath. Black blood dripped on to the floor and the moon shone through the open roof with a changed light.  
_"The crown shall never touch her head."_


	9. The Elders

Hiranneth and her companions made their way to their horses down below. The Elves of Hunvel wished them goodbye and they departed quickly. Hiranneth looked back at the city and she somehow knew that she may never see it again. The horses walked with a quickened pace; they somehow knew the urgency of the situation.  
"All right," she said aloud to her friends, "we need to find the Elders of the forest Hunvel. They can help us in our search. "Hiranneth knew that finding these Elders would be difficult, but she needed to try.

Hours passed and the horses were tired and sweaty. Hiranneth got off her horse and allowed it to drink from the small stream near by. By chance, she saw someone walking down the way. She concealed herself in the shadows of the night and watched the person draw closer.  
"Hold still. I'll be back," Hiranneth said as she moved away from Amdireth and Ahéawan, crouching in the shadows. The person was very close. Hiranneth was about to attack, but then she heard the stranger begin to sing a song. It was not the best song in the world, but it was different and it captivated her.  
_Along the night, the time is right.  
We walk the paths of old.  
I see a sight of darkness plight.  
Two boys are lost in shadow.  
What will be their path, will they be free?  
Or will their souls be lost within the trees?  
Come quick my dears, come quick tonight.  
Your friends need you._  
The stranger began to hum the haunting tone again. Hiranneth no longer saw him as threatening. Was he an Elder? Hiranneth grew very quiet, hoping the person in shadow would say something that would reveal himself. She noticed that he stopped and looked ahead. He had seen Ahéawan and Amdireth.

Nelbet looked up to see two people on horseback and also a horse without its rider. He thought to himself, _The other must be somewhere nearby_. He stood up as straight as he could and spoke with a commanding voice. "Hello young travelers! What business is yours here? These parts of Hunvel are not to kind to people of little knowledge of it." He walked closer to them, then heard a soft step in the brush nearby. He did not turn but merely said, "Come out Hiranneth, I am as you think I am."

Hiranneth stopped cold. _How does he know my name?_ She came out, somewhat embarrassed by her sneaking. She looked back at her female companions. They seemed to be all right.

Ahéawan watched from atop her mare curiously as Hiranneth headed off on her own. She seemed to be following something, but Ahéawan could not tell what it was. She shared a puzzled look with Amdireth, then tentatively followed Hiranneth.  
"Hiranneth," she called softly, "what is it?" The girl, however, did not seem to hear, but continued forward, entranced with whatever was ahead.

Nelbet looked at the youngsters as they followed Hiranneth, but soon realized they could not see him. He stepped into their line of vision and laughed out loud. "The young mind! Oh how fun and creative it is," he snickered. Hiranneth introduce me to your friends."

Hiranneth looked back at Ahéawan and Amdireth, who had been following cautiously and were now shocked to see this old man appear before them. She called out to him from afar, "How do I know that you are a friend, old man? You could be a...," she thought a moment, "a Morenne Wraith, seeking to destroy us." She noticed the old man turn toward her and look her square in the eyes.

"If I am a Morenne Wraith, believe me, I would have killed you long ago. Hiranneth, I know you. You do not know me but I know you very well. And," he looked at her companions, "I know your friends."  
He studied Ahéawan, his eyes piercing hers. "Ahéawan, you are an interesting character. You lost someone you loved so dear. And now you are risking losing another again."  
He turned to Amdireth and his eyes saddened, "You are troubled as well." He watched her reaction. "Your family was killed, were they not? And you have hidden yourself until now."  
The old man turned away and started to walk toward a strange path. He looked back and said, "Come on."

Kiran knew he was not awake, but he could see the land around him as clearly as though his eyes were open. He saw Hiranneth, standing with Ahéawan and an Elf woman he had never seen before. He studied her face curiously---_Amdir?_ But the image slipped away into darkness. He tried to reach out to them, to call their names, but they were gone. There was only darkness around him. The bond he had to Hiranneth was broken still; he could not feel the familiar presence of her mind that he had so taken for granted when she had been there. He felt weak and incomplete, as though something was stealing parts of him and carrying them off into the darkness. He tried to scream, but found he still could not move a single part of his body.

Hiranneth took the reins of her horse and followed the old man at a distance. She wasn't sure of him yet, but she had a feeling he meant them no harm. He knew about what they were out to do, and she felt he was ready to help them.

After a hesitant moment, Ahéawan slowly followed after Hiranneth, keeping quiet and wary of whatever lay ahead. Emerging out of the trees, they soon came upon a small log cabin. _How strange_, thought Ahéawan. She pulled her horse to a stop, but Hiranneth kept going until she entered the house.  
Ahéawan held her breath as she saw two shadows moving inside the house. One was definitely Hiranneth, but what of the other? She watched carefully as the two moved about, keeping a hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to plunge in at any sign of danger.

At entering the cabin, Hiranneth smelt the warm honey and cinnamon. She breathed deep and smiled. The old man was now sitting in a large chair made of a tree stump, and there were others in this house as well. Hiranneth thought to herself, _These _must_ be the Elders._  
Another younger man was sitting in a chair of similar fashion of the chair the older man took. He smiled at Hiranneth and gazed fondly upon the sword at her side.  
From the back room came a younger-looking Elf, who seemed to be surprised to see her, where the other men were not. He looked at the two old men and shook his head. "You've brought _another_ on home," he sighed as he picked up the cloak of the old man and hung it on a nearby hook.  
"No," he laughed, "she followed me." The other man laughed along with him and the room filled with a cheery warmth that made Hiranneth calm.  
"Please," said the young Elf, "take a seat." Hiranneth sat on the long sofa next to the large window; she could see Ahéawan and Amdrieth outside.  
The eldest man looked deeply at Hiranneth and laughed again. "Oh! Excuse my bad manners, I'm so used to knowing everyone's names that I've forgotten others don't know mine." He leaned forward, daintily took Hiranneth's hand, and shook it. "I'm Nelbet," he looked to the other man, "and this is Nethusila." Nethusila smiled and nodded his head. Hiranneth looked up at the Elf man who had brought them tea.  
"Oh," Nelbet took a hold of the young Elf's shirt, "this is Leeum. Not the greatest Elven name, but it works." Leeum pulled away form Nelbets grasp and headed to the dining area. "If I were you," he said to Hiranneth with a small smile, "I would leave now. I came to visit once and now I'm living with them."  
Nelbet suddenly looked very seriously to Hiranneth. "Tell me about the sword you have, dear girl."

Hiranneth pulled the sword out from under her cloak, looking at it deep in thought. "It was given to me by an Elf in Hunvel. I think it is from the leader there."

The men looked at each other and Nelbet asked, "Did you ever meet this leader?"

Hiranneth looked puzzled, now that she thought about it, she realized hadn't met any sort of leader. "No," she said.  
"Good," said Nethusila, "He's dead anyway." Hiranneth was shocked about the attitude the men possessed toward that statement. _Do they care that this leader is dead, or is it a joke to them?_  
"Dear," Nelbet said as he reached for her hands again, "before you can understand what you are doing, I suggest you spend some time with us."  
Nethusila cut in, "There is much you have yet to understand."

Ahéawan watched the darkened window tensely. She slowly climbed down from her horse and held its reins, ready to charge in at any moment.   
Suddenly, the glint of a metal blade from inside caught her eye and she let out a cry. Simultaneously letting go of her horse's reins and unsheathing her sword, Ahéawan rushed toward the small door. She prepared to ram into the door for fear of it being locked and braced her shoulders, but the great impact she anticipated did not come.  
Before she could determine what had happened, Ahéawan felt a brief touch of wood on her shoulder, then she was lying flat on her stomach. She gathered her composure quickly, lifting her blade to a defensible position, and examined her surroundings.  
She was in some sort of small cabin, pleasantly lighted by a fire in one corner of the room. She was surrounded by faces, some old, some young, but all astonished with her sudden appearance. Ahéawan spotted Hirraneth, seeming to be in no danger at all, and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Hiranneth," she quietly said to the girl, "what goes on here?"

Hiranneth looked at Ahéawan at length. "Well, I'm not to sure yet. These lovely men were about to tell me."

Nelbet smiled and pulled up a small stool. "Please, sit down."  
Leeum stood in the kitchen area, watching the newcomer. He wasn't too happy about the hinges of the door being jarred lose. He thought to himself, _I'm going to have to fix that_. He picked up a tray of freshly brewed tea and brought the surprised woman a cup. "Welcome," he said to her. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he quickly walked away. As he returned back to the kitchen, he felt a very deep sadness overcome him and he rubbed his head, trying to push his memories away.

Ahéawan picked herself up and smiled faintly at the young Elf that brought her tea. She did not drink it, for she was still wary of these strangers, but felt its warmth as she held it in her worn hands. Hiranneth seemed to trust these men, why could she not?  
As this thought passed through her mind, Ahéawan saw the young Elf leave the room with a pained expression on his face. The old men began speaking again, but Ahéawan did not pay much attention. Her thoughts dwelled on the young Elf. She herself had had many troubles that still wearied her; she still felt herself shudder at thoughts of the past. _But what could haunt this Elf so greatly?_ she wondered.

Hiranneth looked at the two old men and then she thought of an odd question. "You are not of the Elves, but why do you live in their company?"  
Nelbet smiled. "We are not Elves, but Men. A very long lived race of Men."  
Nethusila added, "And we have helped the Elves conquer many things. I, for one, have had my share of battles." He lifted his cloak and revealed a large scar on his arm. Hiranneth thought of how painful it must have been.  
"I fought alongside the mightiest of Elves, the ones who changed Hunvel as we know it," Nethusila said as he thought back.  
Hiranneth looked at Nelbet and Nethusila and saw in their eyes that they were much older than their appearance suggested.

Nethusila suddenly looked very sad. He stared at Hiranneth for some time and then whispered to Nelbet. Nelbet nodded and said aloud, "We knew your mother, Hiranneth. She was a good woman, and I believe she would do anything for you."  
Hiranneth began to cry; she knew this was true.  
"But there is something that the Elves of Hunvel did not tell you." Hiranneth became very cold.  
Nelbet spoke in a low tone, "Your mother was the daughter of the mightiest King of Hunvel. His name was Hiraniel. Your mother became heir to the throne when Hiraniel was killed, but declined because of her love for Men."  
The room became very silent and then Nethusila added, "Your father was my son, my only son."  
Hiranneth listened to these men and was astounded by what she had heard. She sat silently, deep in thought. She turned to Ahéawan and said, "Strange things these are, but..." Suddenly she felt Kiran again in her mind. He was in pain, and afraid! She winced and rubbed her head, hoping it would go away. But it didn't.

Nethusila and Nelbet seemed to understand what was going on. Nelbet whispered, "He needs you now. Please, you must leave."

Kiarton desperately whispered to Kiran, "Wake up!" But his body was limp and lifeless. "What have they done to you?" he mumbled. Then he saw on a shelf of polished black wood a bottle of a familiar type of poison. "No! Not Mortvite." His eyes went wide and he looked back to Kiran. Mortvite was a dangerous substance, for when taken, it drains one's life force, and without the antidote, the soul would be lost. Kiarton struggled with the bonds that held him. Then he noticed a strange design on the floor. His memory flashed, a hand touched the floor, it flew from circle to circle in some strange pattern, or key. Kiarton strained his foot to tap the one on the right. It made a strange buzzing noise and then clicked. He tried tapping the motifs on the floor in many different patterns, and finally one of the chains that bound him snapped. He smiled and repeated the process. Then he was free. He ran to Kiran, but suddenly heard footsteps in the other room. As they drew nearer, Kiarton began to panic.

Kiarton ran back to the very spot where he had been imprisoned. The lights were dim, and thankfully the dark creatures did not seem to notice the lack of chains around Kiarton. They tapped out the pattern on the floor and let Kiran out. As he slumped into their arms, the creatures carried him away, speaking in voices that Kiarton could not hear. _No, Kiran! _ he cried inwardly. He found his belongings not too far off and hurried down a dark hallway. Upon exiting the hallway, he found a large room. On the other side, there was a balcony. As he ran to it, his footsteps echoed. The night sky outside was clear as he looked down upon the baron landscape.

Kiran opened his eyes. He panicked and tried to move his arms. They were both tied back with rough leather straps that bit into his skin. His legs were tied as well. He could not escape.  
A dark creature stood by the door, his back to Kiran, obviously a guard. He could hear more creatures talking in the next room.

"The poison will be wearing off soon," one said. "When it is, he will have no time to call for help. We will sacrifice him then."  
"There is no time," another said. "Surely this brat's friends are coming quickly. We need our revenge now."  
The first voice cut in again. "We need his blood pure! We can only do this when the poison is about to take it's full effect, when it wears off before coming back in full."  
Kiran forced himself to listen no further to the plotting of his death. The poison was only wearing off now to come back in full force. If only he could do something! And then he felt it---Hirraneth! He called to her and sent her images of what he could see, where he was. She had to find him soon, and the antidote to the poison as well.


	10. Castle of the Wraiths

Hiranneth went outside with Ahéawan following her. However, Amdireth strangely was not in sight. _She must have seen us and gone back for help_, Hiranneth thought. She led her horse beside Ahéawan and walked back over to the Elders. They seemed sad to see her go.  
"I thank you for your help," she said as she embraced the. "Hopefully we can see each other once more."  
Nelbet smiled and said, "Yes, I hope so."  
Leeum came out of the cabin and went around back to the barn. Nethusila yelled to him, "Get Rusty; he's a good horse."  
Hiranneth looked confused.  
"It's all right," said Nelbet. "Leeum is going to lead you to the Morenne Wraiths' castle; it is difficult to find."  
Shortly after, Leeum led his saddled sorrel-colored horse over to the group. "Shall we go?" he asked sadly.  
Hiranneth nodded and climbed on her horse. At that moment, she felt Kiran again, showing her images of where he was. She felt that it was dire to get to him and Kiarton quickly, or something terrible would happen.  
"Let us go," she said as she kicked her horse into a trot.

Standing motionless on the balcony, Kiarton saw a group of silhouettes moving towards the fortress. He made out the one in the front as an Elf and almost called out. He quickly reached for a torch that hung on a wall from the room inside. He waved it and waited for the figures by the trees to see it. The Elf in front pointed to the castle and he saw Hiranneth look up to see the torch. _Up here_, he mouthed. His mind blurred suddenly and an image flashed by. He had been taken through the wall that had been opened by the dark creatures. _What had they said?_ He suddenly remembered. He remembered the hallways, the torches on the walls.

Kiarton dashed back through the large hall and followed the passages. He avoided many Wraiths and finally found the stone wall that he had come through. It looked solid enough, but he knew that it was the secret passage. He put both hands on the wall and muttered, "The crown shall never touch her head." The stones shifted, and he stepped out into the night. He saw the group of shadows once more and made the sound that a bird might make to get their attention.

Hiranneth saw Kiarton from the window in the castle. She hoped he didn't alert the Wraiths to their presence. Leeum motioned the group to a darker part of the tree line. He looked up at the castle and whispered, "I must leave you now. Good luck, Hiranneth…and Ahéawan." He walked to his horse and galloped away.  
The silence thereafter was eerie.  
After a minute, Kiarton had oddly disappeared from view, and Hiranneth wondered where he had gone.  
She could not see much due to the dark of night, but the shadows of the place where scary enough. She stood in deep thought wondering if anything would happen.  
Just then she heard a bird, calling out in the night. Yet it sounded almost…human?  
"Did you hear that?" she asked Ahéawan.

Ahéawan nodded silently. "Yes, but what is it? And what happened to Kiarton? I could have sworn I saw him," she added, as she realized the others might not have seen and she was just wistfully hallucinating.

Hiranneth looked around for the source of the bird-like call. She saw a dark figure emerge from the castle and stared at it, trying to determine who it was.  
"Who can do bird calls?" she asked.  
Then suddenly she gasped as felt someone behind her; it was Leeum. "I can do bird calls," he said without explanation of his return. He cupped his hands around his mouth and bleeped out a bird sound that sounded real. Hiranneth watched as the dark figure moved toward them.

Kiarton waited until a reply bird call came from the shadows, then rushed forward to meet Hiranneth, Ahéawan, and another Elf that was with them. "You have come! Quick, they have Kiran trapped inside!" He was introduced hastily to Leeum, brought them forth, staying within the shadows of the trees. When they came to the secret wall of the castle, Kiarton issued the password once more and stepped into the black hallway.

As Kiarton whispered the password, Hiranneth gasped in shock. She had heard the words before, but where? The wall became a passage way which they all went into. It was dark, and Hiranneth felt the strong presence of Kiran. She gasped, trying to find her breath. It was like breathing in death. They walked down the corridor and soon came to a door. Hiranneth stood close to Ahéawan; she felt safer with her.

The door opened and two Wraiths stepped in, shoving the guard aside from his post.  
"You fool!" one shouted. "Why did you not tell us that he was awake? We must make the sacrifice now!"  
The guard Wraith cowered as he drew a sword. It had a black blade, as though covered in blood, and Kiran could see the sharpness of it. If it had not been so dark, it could have been mistaken for an Elven blade, for so was its beauty and terror.  
Kiran felt himself slipping back into the delusional state he had been in as the poison fought for control of him. The Wraith came closer, sword in hand, prepared to sacrifice him before the poison had its full effect.

Kiarton was once again over powered by the suffocating smell that filled every room in the forsaken place. He began to worry as he heard a Wraith yell something about sacrifice and he quickened his steps considerably. The group rounded a corner, and the strange prison cells came into view. They were empty. "Through here," Kiarton whispered. He pointed to the arch that led into the sacrificing temple.  
The Wraith that now stood guard suddenly called out to the one holding the sword above Kiran's head, "The vile! It is the key ingredient, you dolt!" Making sure Kiran could not possibly escape, the Wraith headed into a back room to search for the vile.

"This is our chance!" Kiarton whispered to his companions. He found his lance on a nearby shelf, along with Kiran's sword. He grabbed both and ran into the room, lunging with his sword at the guard Wraith. The sentry only looked down at the sword that stuck into the massive shroud that he wore. "Fool!" The Wraith tried to attack Kiarton, but its clumsy advance was dodged. Kiarton ran backwards, wondering why Kiran's sword did not harm the Wraith. _Maybe the weapon has to have magical qualities_. He dropped the sword, but the Wraith ran towards him. "Looks like you're out of ideas, boy!" it wheezed in a deep voice.

"Not quite!" Kiarton pulled out his lance from behind his back and stuck it firmly into the Wraith's stomach. It stepped back, stunned. There was a blinding flash and it fell back, bursting into an oblivion of tiny particles of light.

Hiranneth ran forward to Kiran, who was lying on the pedestal, barely alive. Kiarton suddenly remembered the other Wraith, which was coming down the hall, vile in hand. Kiarton rushed forward and barred the door. The Wraith screamed from the other side, and Kiarton looked up, his back against the door. "He will have called the other Wraiths! Grab Kiran and let's go! He is poisoned!"

Ahéawan felt the adrenaline rush through her as the action took place all around her. She drew her blade as Kiarton barred the door, ready to defend, but the boy beckoned them onward. Obediently, she sheathed her blade, rushing to the aid of Hiranneth who was trying to lift the unconscious Kiran. Ahéawan grabbed one of the lad's arms and flung his limp body over her shoulder, wincing at the heavy weight. She motioned for Hiranneth to take hold of his legs and searched for the way out.  
Seeing none, Ahéawan cried, "Kiarton, how do we get out?" More screams erupted from outside the door that tore through her head like a thousand daggers. The door was being rammed by the Wraiths, thundering crashes shaking the whole room. At the next ram, a terrifying sword tore through the door, clutched by a black arm.  
Ahéawan cried out as she realized she must abandon the unconscious Kiran to fight the Wraiths, for keeping hold of him would ensure quick death to them all. She cast a fearful glance toward Hiranneth, whispering, "Hold him, dear girl. I will fight to the death to defend you."  
Loosing Kiran from her grasp, Ahéawan held back tears as she drew her blade. _Mercy, help us,_ she thought fleetingly. They had escaped death before, but she feared their share of miracles had run out. She faced the door boldly, ready for the onslaught of horror that was to come.

Hiranneth held onto Kiran as Ahéawan went to defend them. Hiranneth was suddenly filled with despair and began to cry. Her tears fell upon Kiran's face. He moved slightly. Hiranneth held his head up and looked into his barely opened eyes.  
"It's alright," she said in a quiet voice, even though the screaming of the Wraiths filled the air.  
She cradled his forehead as the Wraiths began to come through, slowly.  
She closed her eyes and prayed, hoping that she would receive an answer.  
Then, suddenly, for moment out of reality she was at home, with her familiar living room and kitchen. She looked around and observed that it must be her birthday, for she had her new cloak on. She saw her mother and father come in and embrace her. They were smiling and full of joy. Hiranneth's heart was light within her and she began to laugh. Her father left the room and her mother stooped in front of her.  
"Hiranneth," she said in a calming voice, "I want you to know something." Hiranneth grew silent. "You carry the very thing that can save you. Go back." She stood up and took Hiranneth's hands, whispering, "Your friends need you."  
Hiranneth suddenly realized she was back in the chamber, with Wraiths breaking down the door. She looked to her side and saw the sword of Hunvel, glinting at her.  
Leeum came to Hiranneth and took Kiran, "Go," he said.  
Hiranneth stood up and wielded the sword like a master. Her eyes shone with a new energy, and she came forward, the power of the Elves of Hunvel in her hands.

Kiarton held his lance. Wraiths rushed forward with an amazing energy. Hiranneth suddenly rushed forward, blade in hand. Just when it started to look hopeless, a crash resounded through the room.

"_Fly?_" Kiarton wondered, squinting in the sudden light that filled the room.

It was Fly jumping in through the window that opened the room to the sky. "You don't know how long it took me to find you." He grinned and stood atop the pedestal. The Wraiths suddenly backed away in fear. Kiarton threw his lance with deadly accuracy, Hiranneth swung her blade, and the mere sight of Fly was enough to drive the Wraiths back into the shadows.

"The Heir of Hunvel has returned!" someone shouted triumphantly. The Wraiths suddenly turned, fleeing. Kiarton let out a yell of victory and embraced Fly. "Thanks."

Fly smiled grimly. "It's over."

Ahéawan said, "Not quite. We have a life to save." The memory of Kiran swept through the room. They left quickly, taking back the equipment and possessions that had fallen to the Wraiths when Kiran and Kiarton were captured. They ran down the hallway and left through the open wooden door. Leeum could be seen outside, holding Kiran. "Where can we go with him?"

Kiarton suddenly spun around frantically. "Wait, we need the antidote!"

Hiranneth suddenly spun around and ran down the hall, thinking the antidote should be in the room were Kiran had been held. Thankfully, it was there. She grabbed it and began to start down the hall, but then she felt a cold wind come all around her. She froze and fell to her knees. Suddenly realizing what might happen, she threw the antidote out a near window to Kiarton, who caught it with no trouble.

Suddenly, a dark figure came up behind Hiranneth and grabbed her waist. She screamed and tried to get away, but she was paralyzed by his grip.   
From what Hiranneth could see, this dark figure was a Wraith, but was much more powerful and had eyes of fire. It spoke in a harsh voice, "The crown shall never touch her head." Hiranneth heard her companions outside calling her name frantically, but she was powerless to respond. As a hand curled around her throat, she gasped and heard no more.


	11. Hiranneth's Return

Amdireth rose slowly, feeling woozy and light-headed. She didn't know where she was, but around her it was pitch black. She blinked repeatedly, yet her eyes did not adjust.  
Memories flashed through her mind as she tried to remember what had happened. When Hiranneth and Ahéawan had entered the cabin, she was on her way back to Hunvel when she had been attacked by the wraiths. One had hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword. Reaching behind her head, Amdireth felt the rough crust of dry blood in her pale hair. They must have captured her.  
But where was she?

Hiranneth awoke. Her body felt very weak and malnourished. She tried to move, but realized she was bound to the wall. She twisted her hands back and forth, but the ropes cut into her hands. She hissed in pain.  
All around her were dark corners and bodies of old, of bones, of decay. She breathed heavily through her mouth to try to escape the smell, but to no avail.  
She heard the sound of Wraiths, busily talking under their breath. They were planning something, she knew, something awful!

Hiranneth allowed one tear to fall from her eyes. It hit the ground and reflected her image. She stared at it and frowned. She looked very tired and dirty.  
Suddenly she felt the presence of another in the room. Her eyes raced back and forth to find it. But the darkness overcame her senses. She cried aloud. Then she heard a voice. It spoke very quietly at first, but it soon became comprehendible.  
"I will let your bonds go...If you do one thing."  
Hiranneth still could not see anyone. "Are you here in this room?"  
"Yes," the voice said. "You know me."  
Then Fly came out of the corner farthest away from her. He looked very sick. Hiranneth gasped. "It's all right," he said as he undid her ropes. "I was in another cell but I came to you."  
Hiranneth asked, "Why do you stay here if you have the ability to go through walls?"  
His face grew pained as he said, "My time is come. I will die here. But there is still hope for you."  
Fly picked up Hiranneth in his hands and carried her through the outer walls, every time he did so growing weaker. Finally they came to the outside of the fortress. He laid her down and breathed heavily. "Go," he said.

Hiranneth took his hand. "No, I can't leave you here! You deserve so much more."

Fly's breathing slowed as he smiled at her, for the first time she had met him. "I am sorry Hiranneth. I have wronged you since the beginning, and I regret everything I have done to your family." He began to cry.

Hiranneth said, "It's all right...Really all is well. I forgive you." Fly smiled again, as though some burden was lifted from him, and breathed his last. Hiranneth bowed her head sadly and gently kissed his forhead. She looked to the sky and breathed deep. Within her was a new power. She then noticed that her sword was gone. _I think I gave it to Leeum,_ she thought. Leaving behind the body of her rescuer, she ran, faster and farther than she had ever run. She felt a new strength rise within her. She would soon be reunited with her friends.

"She's alive! I know she is!" Kiran insisted. Leeum turned away from him sadly, not daring to hope.  
It had been about a week since Kiran had taken the antidote, but the majority of his recovery had been in the past few days. More devastating to him was the news that Hiranneth had been captured. He had barely slept or eaten, being torn inside at not knowing she was safe. He was a mess and Leeum could not get him to see the sense that he was suffering.  
"Even were she alive and well, we do not have the strength to lay siege on the Wraiths," the Elf said softly.  
"We must. I cannot let her die!"  
"I am sorry." Leeum turned and left the room.  
Kiran fell back onto his bed, tears stinging his eyes, though he tried to fight them away. _Hiranneth, I know you are there. I wish I could help you._

Hiranneth neared a part of the forest she recognized. There was a gnarled tree with three large branches, like seats made by nature. She climbed up into the tree to have a look around, suddenly she saw Kiran in her mind. He was crying and looked very unkempt. She gasped as reality came back to her. Over the treetops she could see a part of the city of Hunvel. She smiled and jumped down from the braches. She thought hard before she began running, _Kiran, I'm coming!_

After what seemed like hours, Hiranneth finally neared the city gates. She could hear the laments of the Elves, singing her name amongst tears. Hiranneth suddenly came to the conclusion that they thought she was dead. Her heart sank and she shed a tear. With much passion she ran to the gate and shook it. "I'm alive!" she yelled. "I'm here! Please let me in!"  
The Elves behind the gate were silent for a moment, then she could hear familiar voices approaching.

As had become his habit, Kiran sat by the gate where the Elves were still singing their laments for Hiranneth's death. He wanted to scream at them, to go to any lengths to convince them that she wasn't dead, but instead he just sat and listened to their songs.  
It was such a day now when Kiran heard her voice again. At first he thought he was dreaming, but the Elves stopped their song and a few rushed to the gate to draw it open. No sooner was it opened then Kiran ran through it and embraced Hiranneth. "I knew you were alive," he whispered in her ear. "I knew they could not keep you from me, Hiranneth. I love you."

Hiranneth melted into Kiran's arms. He felt warm and familiar to her. She couldn't help but start to cry. When he told her he loved her, she laughed happily and still held on to him. Then she whispered to him, "I love you too."  
She saw others coming to view what was going on. She spotted Ahéawan and Leeum walking over together.  
She looked at Kiran and said to him, "There are many things we must discuss, I fear there will be war soon."

"War?" Kiran asked, his smile fading a little. "I can face anything now that I am by your side once again, but I fear I will need a bit of training in the sword arts. Rejoice for your return, then, shall have to wait for later." He smiled once again and relinquished his hold of her. "I am so glad you are back though."

Hiranneth's smile also faded when Kiran spoke of war. "It is unavoidable, I fear." She seemed to think back slightly in her head about something. After he embraced her tightly again, she said without much emotion, "Fly is dead." But with that statement came a lone tear, slowly falling down her check. "He saved me. We must remember him."  
The Elves nearby looked amazed and began to whisper. Then, like angels from above, they sang a song to him.  
_Son of Sauron  
Hear our cry  
Saved her you did  
But had to die.  
Lost in darkness you did see  
But blessed know with peace  
for eternity._  
They continued to sing in this fashion as Kiran and Hiranneth made a slow, sad walk toward the buildings of Hunvel.

Ahéawan watched from a distance with silent tears welling in her eyes and a sad smile on her face. Leeum, standing beside her, wore the same expression as he started singing the Elven song. Ahéawan began to hum along with the Elves of Hunvel, closing her eyes and losing herself in the melody.

Hiranneth walked onto the landing on which Ahéawan and Leeum stood. She embraced Ahéawan for a long time. Once again she began to cry. "I need to talk to you all." She paused for a moment. "Where are Kiarton and Amdireth?" Hiranneth had thought they might be there also, but her eyes didn't catch the brilliant spark of red from Kiarton's hair or the lovely gaze of Amdireth.

Kiarton had found later that Amdireth had been poisoned, like Kiran. And as it turned out, it was from a cut, inflicted by the Wraiths that attacked her. The Wraiths coated their swords in poison, but luckily she had been revived, long after Kiran and Kiarton had been rescued. Kiarton was talking to her in the study when a murmur swept through the village. He had left, Amdireth following him, to find the source of the commotion. Kiarton froze when he saw Hiranneth. She was alive! Amdireth moved behind him, and Kiarton felt himself suddenly running toward his friends. "Hiranneth!"

Hiranneth embraced Kiarton as he ran into her arms. "It's wonderful to see you again!" she said, holding her friend tightly. She embraced Amdireth as well and they both wept onto each other's shoulders. "We must get going. Is there a place to rest a while and talk, perhaps a patio or library?"  
An Elf maid came to her and bowed. "There is a patio that is very beautiful at my house. If you wish to talk there, you may, my lady."  
Hiranneth thanked the Elf and followed her to the house. It was a beautiful Elven home constructed in the form of a tree. Hiranneth walked in and headed for the back patio. She sat down in a comfortable chair and relaxed a bit.  
The Elf maid welcomed everyone else in and gave Hiranneth a beautiful Elven outfit to replace her dirty rags. It was made of earth tone colors and embroidered with fine gold. Hiranneth gasped and took it into her hands.  
"If you'd like, my lady," said the maiden, "you may change into it. Your clothing looks tiring."  
"Thank you, good maiden. I will." Hiranneth left the group to change and was gone for some time, then came back.  
She laughed at the look on her friends' faces as she entered. Her new dress was a perfect fit and made her look older and more noble. Her hair was tied up in Elven braids and roses weaved into her brown locks. She sat down next to Kiran and smiled.

Kiran could not take his eyes off Hiranneth. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen and the light of the Elves shone in her eyes.  
More of the Elves were gathering on the patio, now singing joyous songs and talking merrily in their own language. Before long, large trays with every food imaginable were brought out and set before them, a feast to honor the return of Hiranneth.

Hiranneth laughed aloud when she saw the trays of food. Her eyes darted to and fro over the delectable foods that made her very hungry. But there was one food that caused her to go silent. There was a young Elf child, perhaps 13 in human years, standing before her with a hot bowl of beef stew. The girl looked around as if lost and wondering who would take her meal choice. Hiranneth looked at her for a while and thought of herself and of her mother.  
She caught the girls attention and waved her over. The young Elf girl walked over to her, hands trembling.  
"Dear child," said Hiranneth, "did you make this?"  
The girl shook her head yes, and showed a small smile. Hiranneth held out her hands and took the bowl from her.  
"I love beef stew," she said as she sipped it. "My mother would make it for me on special occasions. You are quite the cook! This is very good."  
The girl smiled and said, "My mother said that beef stew wasn't the best thing for this celebration...Actually I'm confused about who this Hiranneth is. I was in Loríen when she came."  
Hiranneth lowered the bowl to her lap and asked, "Who do you think Hiranneth is?"  
The girl thought a moment and said, "My mother told she is a strong human who has conquered much. I believe she can help us against dark times." The girl looked into Hiranneth's eyes and stared for a moment.  
She nodded and the girl became very red. Hiranneth stood up and embraced the young elf. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for reminding me what life is really about."  
The girl was called by her mother to return home and she hurried off, but not before kissing Hiranneth's cheek.

When they had all feasted to their heart's content, the plates and trays were cleared away. The most prominent Elves seated themselves near Hiranneth and her friends. A council was about to begin.


	12. No Unscarred Pasts

Hiranneth was seated beside some very important Elven figures in the Hunvel community. Her heart raced as she thought of how hard it was to speak about things such as this.  
Leeum walked into the room and took his seat. He cleared his throat and looked around. "_Aiya_," he said softly, "Shall we begin?"  
The other Elves nodded. Leeum continued, "Hiranneth has returned, which is a blessing for all of us. But there are greater, more evil things that are soon to come." The room became quiet and Hiranneth could hear Kiran's thoughts. This time they were strong and clearer. She looked at him and stared out the window, lost in her mind, but then Leeum's hand caused her to wake. "Hiranneth," he said loudly, "you said you thought war was inevitable. What are your thoughts?"  
Hiranneth breathed deep and said, "I escaped with but a hair of my life. I know that they did not mean for me to escape and they will do anything to stop me." Her eyes flashed about, looking at her friends' faces. "I've learned that they will gather forces to fight the Elves of Hunvel."  
The Elves of the room murmured; many said they did not think war was likely, others that it was to be expected. Hiranneth became uncomfortable with their comments. She yelled over them, "I do not lie to you!"

The room went silent again. "Please," she said in anguish, "I have heard their voices. Even now they haunt me! Will you not believe the very words of a girl who was imprisoned by our enemies?" She clenched her chair arms and seemed to grow weary.  
Leeum looked to Kiran, "What do you make of this?"

Kiran stood and faced the Elves.  
"It puzzles me that you should welcome Hiranneth but not heed her advice," he said, and though he spoke quietly his words carried far. "Once I would have been frightened at the thought of war. I would rather pick up a book than a sword. But now I see that there is a point where you must give up on words and fight for that which you love." He drew his sword, which Kiarton had returned to him and held it before them. "_Á tíra cotumolya_. Face your foe." He sheathed his sword and sat again, his eyes low.

Ahéawan watched all that played before her curiously. She was seated beside Leeum, the elder Elves on one side of the room and her dear companions on the other. But watching all of this, many questions troubled Ahéawan's mind. These Elves were so wise! Why was there so much confusion among them? Why would they not believe Hiranneth?  
She looked sadly to Leeum and he saw her questions on her face, though he could give her no answer. Even Ahéawan sensed the tension that existed between the Elves of Hunvel and Leeum, though she could not fathom why.

A spark of hope flashed in Hiranneth's eyes as Kiran stood up and unsheathed his sword before them. She could clearly see their discomfort at that point.  
She thought a moment about why the Elves were being this way. Leeum, on the other hand, stood up and protested the best he could. The Elves grew angry and stood up to challenge his words. Soon the room became a bustling mix of confusion. Hiranneth lowered her eyes and listened to their words.  
One of the Elves said loudly to Leeum, "It is not our fault that your mother killed a high Elf. Why take it out on us?"  
The room went deathly quiet, and all stood with fear in their eyes. Hiranneth looked up, amazed. Leeum's eyes were now full of tears. He looked around at everyone, unsure of what to say to that.  
Another Elf said after a moment of silence, "To continue on, you will need to tell her."  
Leeum seemed to suddenly lose his strength, and as he sank down into his seat, the other Elves followed.  
Hiranneth couldn't help but be curious and asked, "What happened, Leeum?"  
Leeum did not look at her, but simply said, "Your grandfather...met his last with my mother."  
He stood up and walked away. The room was filled with a silent confusion, but the elder Elves knew well the story from long ago.

Ahéawan watched with troubled eyes as Leeum fled from the room. She knew nothing of Elven customs, but this must have been a terrible offense, for a kin of Leeum's to kill another Elf. She felt her heart break at the sight of him leaving, tears beginning to emerge from his eyes. Ahéawan excused herself from the council quietly and hurried down the hall after him.  
"Leeum!" she called when he was in sight. The Elf did not turn, but he halted, his head bowed. He looked awful, as though years of grief were now emerging from his every pore. He stretched out a hand and leaned on the wall for strength.  
Ahéawan slowed her approach and felt tears of her own prick her eyes at the sight of him. "Leeum, please," she said softly. She laid a hand on his outstretched arm. She searched for some comforting word she could give him, but found none, hoping her presence would be enough. "Tell me what happened. I want to understand," she added, barely above a whisper.

Leeum held his breath, looking for the proper words that would help Ahéawan understand. After a moment, he finally found the courage to tell her.  
"My mother, Meldawen, was a maid for the royal house of Hunvel back in the times of old. She cared for the children brought up to be heirs to the throne." He stopped short and softly said, "She was mad about the King, formally Hiraniel. She loved him with a passion far too deep to even be real. When she heard he was to have a child, her hatred grew great for that family." Leeum paused. "My mother killed the King and almost killed their newborn child, Hiranneth's mother."  
Leeum felt slightly confused and he rubbed his head for a while. "I was sent to the Elders of the forest when I was but 10 in human age. My younger sister, however, remained in Hunvel. I know not of where she is now." His eyes grew distant as he remembered. "But before my mother sent me...she said something about my father."  
Leeum bit his lip, unsure of how to put forth his thoughts. "I have wondered what these words have meant for almost 400 years, but still I do not know." With that he breathed deep and quoted as if from a distant time in his mind.  
"_Child born of unloved consent  
Thrown away forever  
Nothing more than maiden seed  
But that of noble blood."_

Her eyes clouded over with concern as Ahéawan listened to Leeum. She could see the pain in his eye at reviving the past and tried to send her comfort to him through her hand resting on his arm. He relayed the ancient verse to her in a mystified voice, then closed his eyes again in deep thought.  
"Not all of us have an unscarred past," Ahéawan said after an uncomfortable silence. She bit her lip when Leeum looked up at her curiously. After taking a deep breath, she began again. "When I was young, I had a fighter spirit. I begged for my father to teach me the ways of the sword. He did so, and for years I thought of nothing else. My father was a prominent figure in the battle force of Gondor. I persuaded him to let me fight, saying if he didn't I would run off. Torn at the thought, he admitted me into a small force, much to the grief of him and my mother. I fought in that force for four years, and during those met my beloved, Wuldorn."  
A sad, wistful look came into Ahéawan's eyes as she remembered that day she had been married. She could recall everything to the last detail, and the picture of Wuldorn's handsome face brought fresh tears to her eyes. After a moment, she continued. "Wuldorn was content to settle down and begin a family, but my lust for battle could not be calmed. Too stubborn for my own good, my love was finally hailed by my persistence. I continued to fight in the raging war, until one day. There was a terrible battle. It was a hopeless cause, we all knew that. But we rode into battle proudly all the same."  
Her tears now flowed freely at the memory of that great battle. Her words came choked, but she needed to finish, she needed to tell Leeum. "Three lives were lost that day. That of my father, my dear Wuldorn, and the life of his unborn child. But another life was lost that fateful day...mine. All I had loved was gone, and I had nothing to comfort me. The last thing I remember from my old life is the dying but still loving face of my Wuldorn, telling me he loved me. With all that chaos and destruction around me, I could only think one thing: that it had all been my fault. That I could have saved the life of my father, my husband, my child, had I forsaken my lust for the sword. Eight years have I lived with this unrelenting guilt, and eight years have I wandered the countryside without purpose...until now. Now that someone needs me."  
Ahéawan turned to the ground, watching her tears fall and splash upon it. She could not bear to look into Leeum's eyes, to see in them how he now despised her, as he surely would. She even despised herself, her blood-streaked past, the thrill she had once gotten from it all. She shuddered and pulled her hand away from Leeum, not feeling worthy of his touch.

Leeum was touched deeply by Ahéawan relating her past. His tears flowed freely, but he hoped in the darkness she would not see them.  
When Ahéawan had finished, the silence was full upon them both. He turned his eyes toward her and noticed that Ahéawan was not looking at him; she seemed ashamed. Gently he placed his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes. He held her head there, not sure what to say to her. With his other hand he gently brushed her dark hair from her face. He smiled and then said, "I would kiss you, but I feel you still love Wuldorn...You should love him. Though your earthly love did not last long, it made you strong."

Ahéawan could barely see Leeum's face through her tears, but she knew if she could she would see the love in his beautiful eyes. His touch on her face was like an angel's breath. It may have been the moonlight, or her blurry vision, or the strange way her feet felt as if they weren't touching the ground, but Ahéawan suddenly felt---for the first time in eight years---that she was not alone.  
She smiled sadly at this feeling, not wanting to say anything, just wishing she could be alone in the dark hallway with Leeum for eternity. "Leeum," she finally said gently, "I do indeed love my Wuldorn. But loving him will not bring him back. I cannot dwell in the past anymore." Ahéawan felt a warm breeze stir around her, lifting her, whispering to her. She smiled at the comforting breeze. "I think that is what he has been trying to tell me for so long. And after eight years...I think I finally understand." She knew her words did not make much sense to the Elf, but she felt in her heart as if all was right in the world. She closed her eyes and reveled in this feeling. "Do kiss me," she whispered, hardly aware that she had spoken.

Leeum's heart stopped when Ahéawan told him to kiss her. He wondered if she was dreaming of Wuldorn or not. But whatever it was, he found he did not care anymore. He had for so long held back his feelings for this woman so that he might be spared the pain. Like that of a perfect moment, Leeum leaned forward and kissed Ahéawan softly. He had never before felt unbelievably free and in love.

Hiranneth was pained at the parting of Leeum and Ahéawan, but she needed to put the moment aside; the Elves of Hunvel needed her now. "How many do we have to fight?" she asked.  
The Elves looked nervously at each other. One commented, "If we sent to fight very able-bodied man Elf we have, including young Elf boys, we have about 400."  
Hiranneth shook her head. "That is not enough," she said in a quiet whisper.  
"How many do you need?" asked Kiran.  
She looked up at him sadly, "The Wraiths will have an army of 10,000 strong."  
The light of the sun began to fade into darkness and everyone felt the cold air creep across the patio. The Elves' eyes were cast downward and their hands were white with fear.  
Hiranneth stood up and said to them, "We have time, but I fear war will be on us in as little as three days." With that, she got up to the room, saying good night to all of the Elves. As she walked away, the only sound in the dark night was that of her footsteps, pressing lightly against the wood floors, until they were heard no more.

As Hiranneth left, Kiarton suddenly realized that he had been holding his breath. He let it out slowly, and finally stood. The room was deathly silent. "Many they might have, but with cunning, skill, courage, and planning we can take them. I may be mortal, a child in your eyes, but I have seen death and war. And I will not let Hunvel fall." Turning around to the door, he left. Kiarton trotted down the marble steps, taking in every last beauty of this place. Who knew if he would see it again after the war?

Hiranneth's feet pressed lightly down the pathway to her room. Her bare feet felt the cold of the approaching night. She quickened her steps.  
She finally reached her room on the third floor of the Elven homes high in the trees. She lit a candle and settled down on her small bed. She felt as if sleep would not come easily, so she lay still for some time. The only sound was that of her breath, coming and going.  
Her eyes wandered to the window, where she saw the stars, glittering in the heavens. A tear came to her eyes as she thought about her home life. Her father would often take her out late and just sit and watch the stars until dawn. There was one in particular that her father always pointed out. It was a large star that shone with an unusual brightness. Her father would say to her that that star was his love for her, and the love that one day she would find in a man.  
Now, at this moment, she saw that star. She sat up and ventured out onto the patio of her tree house. The star glinted and she stood in awe of it. Slowly she reached up, as if to touch it with her hands. But no matter how close it seemed, it was always too far away.

After the council let out, Kiran wandered through the Elven town, looking up at the sky strewn with stars. And then he saw Hiranneth standing on a balcony in the trees, looking at the skies as well.  
He climbed up to the room she was in, feeling in his mind that constant pull that brought them together even when they were worlds apart. He stood there, at first unsure of what to say. Without words, he sent her thoughts of his life, of his father who had been so brave and his mother who he had barely known.  
_I don't know how I could have sounded so brave in the council,_ he thought, knowing she could hear him. _I'm so scared of losing even more. Of losing you._

Hiranneth listened to Kiran as he spoke to her, but all around it was silent. She turned to him finally. "You are brave for your age. I see it in your eyes, though you cannot feel it yourself." She came close to him and whispered, "I fear the future. I know of the coming darkness that may sweep these lands, but I do not fear it. We cannot fear while hope remains." She leaned in slightly and kissed him on the cheek. A tear came from her eyes and she smiled. "I hope you can say the same."

Kiran held her still and watched the tear slowly fall down her face, her pure and sweet face, full of light that encompassed him when he felt so dark inside. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.  
_I've wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you..._

Hiranneth loved him, oh how she loved him. With every fiber of her weak human being she did. All the emotions and thoughts and everything that ever came into her mind now flooded back to her. She remembered back to the time she and Kiran first met, and everything that had happened since then, all of their adventures. As they embraced, she began to cry. "I don't want you to fight in the war. I don't want you to die. Not while life is yet so sweet," she sobbed onto Kiran's shoulder. "If you or anyone else dies, how then can I live on? Knowing that your lives where taken in vain, and will never return."

"No life would be in vain. Know that each of us are willing to face even the great unknown of death in this war, to protect this land and these people." Kiran looked into her eyes a moment longer before standing. He offered a hand to help her up and when she stood before him, he echoed the words he had spoken long ago, when he had first met her in the forest by their home. "I will fight with you. If it is death you are destined for, you shall not meet it alone, but I do not think that will be your fate."


	13. The Battle to End the War

The many sets of metal armor had seemed heavy when they had first been shown to him, but when Kiran had put them on he wondered at how light they were. Over his figure, he wore a grey cloak and carried the hawk, the symbol of Hunvel, as his banner. At his side was his trusty old sword, though the Elves had insisted on making a few repairs to the rusting blade.  
He found his place in the ranks of Elves next to Kiarton. Turning to his friend, he managed a smile. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Aye friend, I am ready," Kiarton stared grimly forward. "I am honored to fight beside you." He smiled a gravely and the bleak wind blew his red hair back. As the sun rose in the east, he felt his eyes glaze over and the blood rush to his ears. "Because this is my place," he whispered, and turned his face skywards, as if his mother were there to hear is words.

"I know I am ready," Amdireth said solemnly to the both of them. She grasped her sword tighter, flexing her fingers. She had not fought for a very long time and was praying that she still possessed the skills. She turned to Kiran and Kiarton.  
"If anything happens, I want you both to know that you've been great friends, though I have not known you long," she said, her white tresses glinting gold in the sun. "Especially you," she added, looking to Kiarton. "You welcomed me among your friends, though I was deceitful. I thank you for that." She embraced both of them tightly.

Ahéawan closed her eyes for a moment and tightened her grip on her blade, feeling the familiar steel between her gloved hands. She, being a seasoned fighter, was near the front of the battlefield, helping to oversee the preparations being made. The Elves surrounding her were full of tension; she could feel it in the air and see it in their eyes. Though she knew little of the history between Hunvel and their offenders, she knew that this battle would be a great one, a battle to end all things. And, looking around at how few Elves there were to fight, it was not hard to guess how things would end.  
Sheathing her blade, Ahéawan continued in aiding the archers prepare. She caught the eyes of Leeum, who was working a short distance away, and they both shared a grim smile. The Elf was no fighter, but she loved him for his strong and willing spirit. For all of the Elves there that were willing to sacrifice all for those they loved.  
The sun rose behind the clouds and cast a shadow over the land, reflecting the spirits of those that prepared for battle below. Sighing deeply, Ahéawan cast her eyes to the north, the expected site of the future battle. Most of the preparations had been made, and the Elves were as ready to fight as they would ever be. All that was left to do now was wait. Wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution that would only come from fighting against impossible odds for those they loved.

Hiranneth was in a room full of able bodied Elf women who were to be stationed on one of the garrison towers. Her armor was light, but her heart was heavy, so she dragged her feet. She looked down at her sword, the very sword the stranger Elf had given her long ago, before her journey to save Kiran and Kiraton. She picked the sword up and placed it slowly beside her.

Sighing, Hiranneth left the room and went out. Her eyes met the very large group of warriors before her. Their eyes were cast toward a field that lay in the east. She looked out also, knowing the place would be a final resting place for many Elves and friends.  
The high Elf came along side her. He placed his large hand on her petite shoulder and called out to the army, "Victory shall be ours! No oaths have you taken, but you fight for the future of this good land." He then turned to Hiranneth and asked, "As heir to the throne, will you please blow the horn of Hiraniel?"  
Hiranneth turned around and saw before her and very large horn, adorned in fine silver and gold. The whole world seemed silent as if waiting for her. She took it up and with every bit of strength blew into it. The sound was mellow and caused a great roar from the Elven army. Their cheers caused Hiranneth to cry, for she knew she had sent them to their deaths.

Along the horizon of a rising sun came the army of the Morenne Wraiths. It was vast and seemed to cover the world with darkness. Each section of the army was comprised of at least 100 Wraiths and a leader riding a warg and possessing a large blade more deadly than that of its troops. Each troop also had a troll, large and hungry for flesh. The army of Wraiths halted upon the hill of the valley and cried in unison, "The crown shall never touch her head!" As they continued their battle cry, they descended on the small army of Hunvel.

Kiran watched as the first Elves took aim with their strong bows and brought down many of the oncoming enemies. Still, they did not waste their arrows and the armies soon clashed with the sounds of sword ringing.  
He drew his sword and in the light saw that there were fresh Elven scripts etched upon the blade. They were runes of protection and luck, but it was up to him to use the blade well. Fighting was something he had never been good at. In the last days before the battle he had trained near to exhaustion. The Elves taught him more than his father, an expert swordsman, ever did.  
As the confusion of fighting came upon them, he became separated from Kiarton and Amdireth. Many foes rushed to him and were met with the bite of his blade. What he lacked in skill, he made up for with cunning and speed. He forced his eyes to never stray from his oncoming foes to the ground, for fear that he might see one of his companions fallen there.

Kiarton was given new energy from the blowing of the horn of Hunvel. He stood on a large rock and launched his golden lance with precision, bringing down the Wraiths before they touched him. But soon the combat became closer, so he drew his long sword.  
As he fought with a waning confidence, he caught a glimpse of Kiran, fighting fiercely. Kiarton smiled grimly and ran towards a newfound foe with regained determination. The Wraith backed up in fear, but met Kiarton's blade none the less.  
The Wraiths, although intimidating, were no match for the shear proficiency of the Elves, and fell quickly, but the Elves were low in number compared to the daunting enemy. Hunvel blood was spilt.

Ahéawan felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins as the battle gave way, both sides charging to meet with clashing swords in the center of the field. From atop her horse, she saw both Elves and Wraiths fall on her right and left, dropping like flies, and still she rode through the carnage. Her breath was short and her eyes blazing as she unsheathed her sword, charging toward a Wraith leader atop a warg. In the split second before her blade plunged into the Wraith's flesh, amidst all her anger and sadness, a single thought penetrated Ahéawan's mind so forcibly it was almost not her own: _This is the last time I will raise arms against foes to fight for the ones I love._

Amdireth slew the Wraiths swiftly, not looking at their fallen forms or those of the Elves. She was slashed on her right forearm, but in the heat of the battle, she didn't even notice. The sun flashed on her sword as it swung through the air in sweeping arcs, and she caught Kiarton's eye as she passed him. She nodded at him and spun around, laying to rest another Wraith. She was exhausted and the smell of blood and sweat and death was overpowering to her, but she drove herself on.  
Hunvel would not fall.

Leeum was stationed in one of the garrison groups, but he wished to fight with his blade. The Wraiths were fierce and kept coming strong. His anger grew and secretly left his post, hoping to find Ahéawan.  
He ran amongst the Elves and pushed his way through, killing Wraiths as he went. When his eyes caught sight of Ahéawan, his heart rose and he called out to her. "Ahéawan!" He cut the throat of a Wraith about to strike her. " Ahéawan," he said as he came to her side, "I will go with you until the end, even if we meet ours today."

Ahéawan stiffened as a long blade shot past her and stabbed the Wraith she was fighting in the neck. She turned around quickly, bloody sword held up in defense, and met the loving face of Leeum. She smiled at him as he spoke and felt a tear stream down her sweaty face as the world seemed to stop spinning for a moment. She looked into Leeum's eyes, wanting to return the sentiment but not able to speak. Her eyes shone with love, and she wanted nothing more than to reach out, to embrace him, to melt into his arms forever. However, a whizzing arrow shooting by inches from her head shocked her back to the present. With a grim smile at Leeum, Ahéawan took up her sword again and charged.

Hiranneth watched in horror as the Wraith army came upon them. Many were brought down by the arrows of the Elves on the garrison towers, but not enough. All she could do was stand there, watching. Her limbs were numb and pained as she thought of her friends down on the battlefield.  
Her eyes caught the sight of the Wraiths most near the rear, riding over the hill and standing, watching, and laughing with delight.  
Her thoughts became angered and she began to think of all the injustice, death, and destruction they caused. The memories of them became too much and suddenly she gasped as if to escape. As she did so, one of the Wraiths jumped in pain and rubbed his arm. The other Wraiths looked confused, for now blood flowed from his arm. Hiranneth was stunned. Had she done this?  
She focused again on the Wraith and he jumped back, looking around for an arrow or sword, but none was found. Hiranneth laughed; this was a great new twist of events. She knew that the Wraiths were too powerful to control, so she turned her sights to something of smaller mind. The trolls were coming now, and they were merciless.  
With all her strength she focused upon the troll and suddenly became a part of him. Clearly his brain capacity was much different than that of a Morenne Wraith.  
She led the troll along with the other trolls, then turned and took two out. The Wraiths cried out in rage as the trolls' blood fell on them. Hiranneth turned her troll to the nearest Wraiths and took them out with the troll's mace. In just minutes, the troll had killed over 600, but then was taken down by angry Wraiths. Hiranneth called out to Kiran, _Please hear me. Perhaps you can do the same with the troll._

Upon hearing Hiranneth's plea in his mind, Kiran was startled to see that she had been using her mind to control one of the trolls. He focused his mind on an oncoming troll, brutish and tall with an ugly face and blank eyes that betrayed his lack of intelligence as much as his strategy of smashing everything in his path did.

The troll blinked in confusion as Kiran's presence entered his mind, taking control of it with ease. The rest of the army was now coming in great waves toward them, and the troll, under Kiran's command, lumbered up through them, shoving aside the Wraiths with ease. Those not in the brute's path faltered as they strove to both fend off the Elves and take the troll down.  
Kiran, caught up in the success of his plan, took no notice of the Wraith King until he was behind him, one gnarled hand upon Kiran's throat. He dropped his sword as his hands flew to his neck, clawing at the tight grip of the wraith.  
"So you think you are wise to use your minds and set our own against us?" the Wraith asked, leaning in so that he could whisper this in Kiran's ear. His voice was pleasant, as though greeting a long-lost friend, and that sickened him all the more. In a flash, Kiran grabbed a sword that was stuck nearby, an Elven blade that lay near a fallen warrior, and struck out at the Wraith's hand. Kiran gasped as his breath was returned to him. The Wraith spent but seconds nursing his wound before facing him again.

When Hiranneth saw another troll rise up against the Wraiths, no doubt at the command of Kiran, she let out an elated cry. But her joy was quickly overcome when she saw the dark shadow of the Wraith King coming for him, slowly, like a plague. She took her sword up and ran down the garrison stairs into the heat of the battle. Her eyes fought desperately to find him, then she saw them. The King seemed hurt, and Kiran lay catching his breath nearby. She pushed through until she came to Kiran side. Her heart was full of anger. All the battle around her seemed to fade into a dream and all that was left was Kiran, her, and the Wraith.  
She steadied herself and held her ground. With power and authority she spoke to the Wraith. "You have taken many. You have brought upon these good people death and corruption. But as long as I still draw breath, you will not have these lands!"  
She held aloft the sword of Hunvel, the beacon of truth. "Surely you remember this," she said, lifting her sword higher. "My grandfather wielded this very blade, and so shall I!"  
With that Hiranneth plunged the blade at the King, but he moved just in time. A low, demonic laugh could be heard from his endless black face. "You dare defy me?" he asked as he picked her up with one hand. "Then you will die," his hissed as he began to squeeze her throat. As Hiranneth felt her life leaving her, she knew she was helpless to stop him. _What can be done now?_

Kiran watched as the Wraith now grasped Hiranneth. He tried to scream, to stop the Wraith from killing her, but his voice caught in his throat, now rimmed by burns where the Wraith had held him. He looked around in desperation for someone to help, but no one was there.  
Turning again to the wraith, he grasped the Elven sword in one hand and took up his old sword, which lay nearby, in the other. Quickly, he snuck up behind the Wraith King and managed to stab him fiercely in the leg. The Wraith King cried out in pain and dropped Hiranneth to the ground.  
"Fight me," Kiran gasped. "Leave them alone."  
"As you wish," the Wraith said, his malicious red eyes shining with pleasure and bloodlust. "I will defeat you first."  
_The two elves were caught up in their sparring match as Kiran and Leeum watched. Picking up their techniques wasn't too easy for him, but Kiran felt like he was slowly earning nonetheless.  
"Is there anything else I must learn?" Kiran asked.  
"There is one thing that I have not spoken of before," Leeum said. "The Wraith King is a master of illusions. Although it is unlikely that he would try the technique here, you must remember that anything he shows you is not real. You must not believe it. Keep a firm grip on your reality."  
Kiran nodded, dimly wondering what horrors could be shown to him that would make him forfeit his reality._  
Little did he know that he would soon find out.

Kiarton's emerald eyes flashed. _The Wraith King, Kiran!_ Without thinking, he turned quickly, took up his lance, and threw it with all his might. The golden lance whistled through the air. Kiarton hoped it was not too late, for the King was bearing down on Kiran. But the lance hit true, and Kiarton saw the King wince in pain as he whirled around to face his attacker.

As Kiarton reached for his sword, he saw out of the corner of his eye a black dagger whizzing toward him. It caught him in the shoulder, and Kiarton immediately felt poison running through his veins. His knees collapsed, as he stared blankly ahead, horrified. Gasping for breath, the world blackened around him. As his vision blurred, the screams and shouts that sounded throughout the battlefield became distant. His gold lance did not return this time.

Despite his impaired sight, Kiarton was sure that he saw someone, a figure, all in white. "Mother?" he breathed.

"My child." The woman in white picked up the lance, and as she glided forward, Kiarton smiled. "I am free, free of this loneliness, Mother." He fell to his side, and the spirit lovingly placed the lance into his cold hand.

Amdireth saw the flash of the dagger as it shot through the air and struck Kiarton in the shoulder. She screamed as he slumped to the ground, unconscious or dead, she couldn't tell.  
She abandoned the battle, her bloodstained sword clasped tightly in her hand, and sprinted toward him. When she reached him, she dropped the blade and fell to her knees, gathering the young man up in her arms.  
"Kiarton?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

Kiarton's eyes were blurred, but he saw someone's face. _Amdireth!_ He managed a smile. He saw a tear slide down her cheek, and Kiarton gripped his lance more closely. "Tell...tell the others that I'll miss them." She shook her head as if to tell him that she wouldn't need to, he'd manage. But the poison was taking effect. Kiarton's smile vanished and a peaceful silence took its place. The wind seemed to whisper goodbye as the hand Amdireth held went limp.

Amdireth cried out in grief as Kiarton spirit left. It was almost visible, and as Amdireth looked skywards, she could swear she saw two smiling faces, their hands clasped as the breeze blew them away.

"No," she whispered, pulling Kiarton's body against her more tightly and laying her face in his fiery hair. "You were just a lad…Just a lad."  
Amdireth kissed his brow and gently laid his body on the earth, picking up her sword. With renewed rage, she sprang to her feet and began slaying Wraiths in a fit of anger, not paying attention as she cut their enemies down. Her sword flashed back and forth, tears of rage and mourning falling down her cheeks the whole time.

As Hiranneth fell to the ground, her throat burned and she gasped for air. Breath's cool relief came to her quickly, and she lay still for a moment, thanking the Valar for her life. She suddenly came to reality again and looked up, to see Kiran facing off with the Wraith King. She tried to scream his name, but her voice did not come. What was happening?  
Her eyes drifted toward another sight, the scene of Kiraton and Amdireth. The redhead lay still on the ground, and Amdireth sobbed over him. She cried aloud and tried to go to Amdireth, but couldn't move. Hiranneth laid back and sobbed into the earth.

As another wraith fell before her, Ahéawan wiped her sweaty face and spared a glance at Leeum, who fought a small distance away. The Elf stood still, looking worried, off to the east where he had last seen Kiran and Kiarton.  
"What is wrong?" Ahéawan asked concerned, keeping one eye on Leeum and the other wary ahead of her.  
"I feel the Wraith King. I feel his hatred," he said quietly. He turned to face Ahéawan, his eyes clouded over with an unreadable expression. "I fear that our friends are in danger."  
Ahéawan felt her heart stop in her chest. "We must go to them," she said. She motioned for Leeum to join her atop her horse and the two of them sped off toward the east.

The Wraith King's eyes bored into Kiran, and some form of sense told him that he must not look away. He heard a cry of one at the edge of death, and despite his will, he looked away from the piercing red eyes.  
For a moment, the world about him flickered, and then it all changed. Where he looked, instead of seeing Hiranneth and Amdireth and Kiarton's fallen body, he saw the city of Hunvel in the distance. Smoke rose into the sky and red flames licked the trees. As it fell to ruin, Elves ran from it and into the waiting army that stood before the city's gates.

When the slaughter was through, Kiran saw the faces of his friends counted among the dead that lay there. Then the Wraith King stepped before him again. He was limping and stood in an odd fashion, injured by both Kiarton and Kiran, but still appeared majestic in his darkness.  
"You are so noble to put their lives before your own," the King said with a great deal of sarcasm. "But you could not help them. You are but a weakling, never fit to hold a sword. And now that they are dead, you must fight for yourself."  
_No, this isn't real_, Kiran thought. _It isn't!_ "I haven't failed!"  
"Oh really? Because it looks like it is you against me now, and you are unarmed. I, on the other hand, have this fine sword. Once I have killed you, I will have the run of the city."  
A flicker of reality struck Kiran, and through a great shroud of disbelief he saw the real world. He saw the ongoing battle. The darkness had not taken over. In that instant, he reached for a weapon and, as though it was called to his hand, one came. He thrust it deep into the Wraith's stomach.  
There was another flicker running through the lands about him. He was back in reality. The Wraith lay on the ground, in a pool of dark blood. The wound, Kiran was amazed to see, had been inflicted by Kiarton's lance.

The wound that the gold lance had made seemed to be growing larger, and black blood dripped as the sheer pain made the Wraith King fall to the ground. After having had many wounds inflicted, the King dropped his sword.

Ahéawan urged her horse faster, feeling the urgency of Leeum as he held on behind her. The two of them raced through the battlefield, rushing by Wraiths before they realized what had passed them, in the direction that Leeum felt was right.  
After a few minutes of hard riding, Leeum cried to stop. At once Ahéawan could see that this was indeed their intended place. Time seemed to stop as she took in all that was happening before her. Amdireth caught her sight first, swinging her sword bravely at the nearby Wraiths, and Hiranneth, motionless on the ground at the feet of Kiran who was engaged in a tense battle with the Wraith King. Ahéawan felt her sharp intake of breath pierce her heart as she looked further and saw Kiarton, lying still on the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
As she jumped off her horse, Ahéawan cried out and rushed to him. She laid a hand on his chest and felt no breath. Choking on a sob, she closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
Laying a hand on the boy's forehead and wishing her final blessings upon him, Ahéawan turned back into the heat of the battle to see Leeum advancing toward the Wraith King, a hardened expression on his face the likes of which Ahéawan had never seen before.  
She cried out, "Leeum, no!"

Hiranneth allowed her eyes to look up as the world seemed to whirl around her. The Wraith King had been injured by both Kiran and Kiarton's last effort before death.

She got up slowly and felt someone coming from behind. It was Leeum. Ahéawan's cry echoed behind him.  
Hiranneth grabbed the Elf's leg and pulled him back. He stopped short and turned to her.   
"Please," he said, "If I should die, let me do it in honor. For Kiarton at least." Tears began to stream onto his dirty, sweating face.  
Hiranneth stood up with all her effort and took his hands in hers. "Let me do this for him. I feel it is time." With a grim face, she withdrew the sword of Hunvel. The blade caught the light of the appearing sun and caused all to turn to its view. With might in her stride she brandished the sword and lay to ruin the mighty Wraith King. She cut off his head and watched as his body pulsed with the last of life. Then like a dark soul, a scream left him and his body went up in smoke. The King was no more.  
Hiranneth felt suddenly sick and fell to the ground. Her head swam and her hands shook with violence. She began to cry and muttered to herself, "It is over. It is done."

Kiran knelt next to Hiranneth. He put his arms around her and ran his hand through her hair, trying his best to comfort her. Tears, both from exhaustion and relief, ran down his face.

All around them, the fighting was ending and the dark forces were retreating. Without a leader, they ran wildly, their defenses dropped. Elves pursued them, swords and knives at the ready. It was a gruesome scene. But it was over.


	14. Days of New

When the enemy began to retreat, Amdireth fell to her knees, coming back to herself. Yes, they'd won. But how many lives had it cost? How much blood had been spilt onto this field that might have given forth life? Kiarton---and so many others---might have had families and lives ahead of them, and now those chances were shattered.  
She buried her face in her hands and wept.

Hiranneth took Kiran's hands and held onto them tightly, hoping it was not some dream and that it really was over. She didn't notice much of the ending battle around them. An Wraith ran by and cursed her name, but was taken down by an arrow far off in the garrison tower.  
A low hum was heard and the Elves cheered and began to sing of victory. Hiranneth looked up and saw the darkened figures of Elves returning from far off in the battle field. Their silhouettes were a great sight to see.  
She then turned to Kiran and said, "Let us go unto the victors. I want to see my friends." Little did she remember that dear Kiarton had died in the heat of the battle, and could not be brought back.

Kiran nodded and stood, helping Hiranneth up as well. He studied the lands around them, littered with the dead.  
_We won, but at such a great price._ Not far away, he saw Kiarton's body. He bowed his head, fresh tears coming to his eyes._ "I am honored to fight beside you,_" he heard the echo of Kiarton's voice on the wind.

Hiranneth saw Kiarton's body lying amongst countless others. But his body was more peaceful and almost looked as if it glowed. Her hands shook as she and Kiran walked slowly toward him. His blood was dark and deep and his hands still held onto his weapon like an always ready warrior. She leaned down and prayed while placing her hands on his. She looked up through a cloud of tears and noticed Amdireth weeping not far off. Hiranneth walked slowly toward her and took her in her arms. Amdireth shook as if startled by her, but began to sob harder when she saw her face.  
Hiranneth held her close and said, "It is alright. For the lives of many, more will live in peace."

Amdireth leaned into Hiranneth's embrace as she cried. "But I sometimes feel that it's all in vain!" she said between sobs. "Almost everyone I've ever known or loved has been murdered. Why must there be so much suffering in this world?" She looked around at the fallen warriors that surrounded them, lives that would never be lived, that had been cut short by Death's sweeping blade. "But if we have grasped peace, then their lives were given well."

Ahéawan pulled herself away from the body of Kiarton and fell into Leeum's arms. For the first time in so long, as she buried her face in the Elf's shoulder, the battle coming to an end around them, Ahéawan felt that she was finally at rest. Her lifelong thirst for bloodshed and battle had finally ceased. Hot tears burned in her eyes, and she willingly let them fall. Neither Leeum nor Ahéawan said anything, but an unspoken feeling coursed through both of them: _It is over. It is finally over._

Leeum took Ahéawan closer to him and let her cry. He looked over at Hiranneth and Amdireth. Hiranneth was bringing Amdireth to her feet to head to Hunvel again. She glanced at Leeum, nodded, and walked off.  
Leeum pulled Ahéawan's hot, tear stricken face from his shoulder and looked into her sad eyes. With his soft Elven hands he caught a tear and smiled softly at her. "Shall we go? Hunvel celebrates and mourns in this time." He noticed a group of Elves dressed in black walking in a long line toward the fallen Kiarton. They whispered softly a traditional blessing upon the body and picked him up slowly. They seemed to carry him like a cloud and slowly they disappeared into the crowds.

Kiran followed the Elves carrying Kiarton through the crowds. When they saw him, they stopped the procession. Kiran looked at his friend, peaceful and serene in death. Something had called to him, made him follow the Elves. He remembered something that had not seemed so important until now. Kiarton had always worn a vial around his neck. Kiran had seen it once, a vial of dark liquid.  
He reached over now and gently took the vial on its string from around Kiarton's head. He saw that Hiranneth and Amdireth had followed him. He placed the vial in Amdireth's hand.

Amdireth gasped as the cool, glass vial slid into her hand. "He showed this to me before. It took the form of my father speaking to me." She looked at Kiarton's pallid face. "I never got to thank him for it; that last moment I had of him."

Ahéawan walked slowly back to Hunvel, Leeum at her side, their hands joined as they went. The two of them followed in the wake of the Elves ahead who carried the body of Kiarton solemnly. The whole assembly around them was filled with the sounds of mourning and rejoicing. Like the mixed voices of the Elves, Ahéawan's mind was a tumult of emotions. She knew, however, that in time her heart would calm and the pains of the day would fade. For now, she just walked on, feeling the warmth of Leeum's strong hand in hers.

Just then a high Elf who had a bandage over his arm came to Hiranneth and her companions. The Elves grew quiet in there victories, for now important things were to be discussed.  
"Hiranneth, daughter of our own hearts," he said as he bowed his head to her, "the prophesies of old have been fulfilled and a new age has dawned on this good earth." Hiranneth held Amdireth closer to her side as he spoke; she was afraid.  
Three Elves dressed in silver came from beyond the crowd bearing gifts. "We cannot ever repay you for your sacrifice," the high Elf said as the Elves joined his side with their gifts.

One of the Elves in silver stepped forward. She stood taller than Kiran, and bowed her head to speak to him, her light eyes staring into his own.  
"For you, Kiran," she said, holding up a book. It was old and bound in beaten blue leather, bearing the device of a star on the front and closed with a bronze latch. "Within these pages is this history of our people and the history of yours as well. Tell your tale here that others may read it. The words will never fade from these pages."  
Kiran took the book with trembling hands and bowed low. "Thank you," he said.

Ahéawan watched in wonder as another older female Elf dressed in silver approached. Her eyes were full of experience and sadness, much as Ahéawan knew her own must look. The Elf smiled with her sad eyes, saying nothing, and held out her hand.  
Nestled in the palm of the Elf's dainty hand was a necklace made of brown leather and beaded with small, black beads. The necklace was old and rather plain looking, but Ahéawan felt tears begin to spill out of her eyes, tears of wonder, shock, grief, and remembrance.  
The Elf motioned for Ahéawan to take the necklace. She did so hesitantly, grasping the leather ever so gently for fear that at her touch the vision might dissolve. She felt the beads gingerly, remembering each subtle scratch and feature that were carved into the black stone. She closed her eyes, trying to blink back the memories that now flooded her mind as quickly as her tears flooded her eyes.   
Against all the impossibilities, Ahéawan was sure that this was her necklace, the very one she had torn from her neck that fateful day nearly nine years ago and lain alongside her dead husband. She was so sure that the necklace had met its final resting place on that battlefield, that she would never see it again, so how had it come to these Elves? How did they know? These and a thousand other questions flew into Ahéawan's mind as she closer inspected her beads, hardly seeing them through her tears, but she knew every crevice in those beads by heart.  
The wonder on her face showed as she looked up into the old Elf's eyes. The elderly she-Elf just smiled in her sad sort of way, and Ahéawan somehow understood. _Matters of time and space are no match for matters of the heart._  
Spilling more tears onto her face, Ahéawan grasped the Elf's frail hands. "Thank you," she whispered, their sad eyes meeting. "Thank you so much."

Amdireth frowned as an Elf came forward with her gift. "I need no gift," she said. "Seeing my friends alive is enough."

Despite her protests, the Elf placed a worn roll of leather into Amdireth's hands. Closer inspection revealed it was a beautiful map, much like the one that Hiranneth said had led her to Hunvel so long ago. "We know of your intentions to wander the land," said the Elf, "but may you carry this map with you, if you ever wish to return to Hunvel." Amdireth smiled gratefully and thanked the Elf, silently wondering how they knew she wished to leave Hunvel when the battle was over.

Though no gift was presented to Leeum, an elderly Elf stepped forward and greeted Leeum with approving eyes. "Though your past haunts you, you have proven your wisdom beyond your shame. You will always be welcome to call Hunvel your home."

Leeum let a tear escape his eyes as the Elf stepped back into the crowd. He squeezed Ahéawan's hand tightly and they shared a warm embrace.

Hiranneth felt her emotions suddenly come over her. Her eyes clouded in tears.   
A Elf of incredible beauty came before Hiranneth and bowed to her. Silently she lifted her pale hands up toward her and revealed through feather soft hands what looked like a pile of beads and jewels. Hiranneth gently took it up, observing it looked like a head dress.  
"What is this?" she asked.  
The high Elf said loudly unto everyone, "We crown you Hiranneth, Lady of Hunvel and our people!"  
The Elf stood up and took the crown head dress from Hiranneth's hands and put it softly on her head. It cascaded onto her hair and framed her ears. Then another Elf dressed her in a royal cloak. It was fine and beautiful, just like the one her mother made for her on her birthday. She began to cry and turned to the host of Elves. They all cheered and chanted Elven songs to her. The people she cared most to see were Amdireth, Ahéawan, Leeum, and Kiran, all smiling up at her.

Kiran watched as Hiranneth was crowned and the cheers from the crowd as they saw her before them rang in his ears. For a moment after that, he saw nothing but the light of the Elves in her eyes and heard only the cheers of all in the crowd.  
Suddenly, overcome by his love for Hiranneth, Kiran knelt before her and took her hand into his. "Hiranneth, daughter of Elves and men alike," he said, unaware the crowd had stopped their cheers to hear him, "would you be my wife, that we may spend our lives together?"

Hiranneth was in a daze as Kiran took her hand. She felt too young for such a moment, only sixteen, but in her heart she knew it was time.  
"Of course I will, dear Kiran. May we be blessed unto our dying day." She lifted his chin up to look at her and smiled. "Days of new are to come and the light of our kin will reach past all darkness. This I decree unto our generations' last days."

As Ahéawan watched the two young lovers before her, a faint smile was brought to her face. The hurt, anger, and loneliness that she had felt for so long were stilled in her heart, and once again she felt that recently familiar feeling that all was as it should be. Her three young friends before her, Leeum's strong hand in hers, and the gathering of Elven friends around her made her feel one thing strongly above all others: she was home.

_The End_


End file.
